Looking a little piece of heaven
by yupemili
Summary: Cuando el destino deparo un hermoso regalo a Bella multiplicado por 3 ella no se dejo vencer por la soledad y el abandono por parte de Damon... Continuo luchando y buscando un pedazo de cielo para su vida y de sus bebes DAMON ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y SON 3 ENTONCES DILE AL PADRE QUE SE HAGA CARGO BRLLA LO ESTOY HACIENDO IDIOTA. TU. ERES.DRE
1. Chapter 1

Queridas y/o queridos esta historia no es mia sino que es una adaptación marca mili en su proceso de redacción espero les guste… besos mili…

Prologó

Dicen que el Karma es una perra… pero realmente no sé por qué se ensaño conmigo… lo único que hice fue amarlo hasta mi último suspiro.

Me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, pero nunca fui suficiente, nunca reuní lo que él buscaba en una mujer… Pero aun así lo hice… deje que Damon Salvatore jugara conmigo a su antojo, pero cuando se cansó de mí me dejo y se fue con su prometida…

Al cabo de unos cuantos días y de haber dejado que la depresión casi me consumiera tuve la noticia más grande que jamás una mujer podría recibir… la única noticia que haría un cambio en mí… Estaba embarazada del único hombre que le di mi corazón y lo pisoteo a su antojo, pero no era solo un simple embarazo… estaba en cinta de no 1 sino 3 maravillosos bebes…

Esta es la historia de mi vida… una en la cual sufrí… llore y ame…

Dicen que el cielo está en la tierra si compartes tu vida con las personas que amas, ya sean tus amigos, familia o aquella persona con la compartes hasta tu último suspiro de vida… esta es la historia en como busque y encontré mi pequeño pedazo de cielo… mi final feliz…

_** Y que dicen… quieren saber mas **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Hace 4 años atrás…**_

_**-**_Felicidades Bella, tendrás unos hermosos trillizos, dijo Jane a una muy pálida castaña… -El padre es todo un semental…

-¿Tri… Trillizos? ¿ Estas segura?... Jane no te equivocas yo solo veo tres puntos parecidos a los frijoles...

Estaba preparada mentalmente para un bebe… pero 3… dios, si con 1 me veía complicada, pero 3 y más encima siendo madre soltera…

-Bella las cosas que dices… no son frijoles o piedras incluso habichuelas o habas… son 3 preciosos bebes que están creciendo en perfecto estado en tu vientre… y e meses podremos saber los sexos si tú lo deseas…

-S… si me encantaría… pero estas segura que son 3 no te falla la vista…

-Muy bien Bella… debes tomar unas vitaminas y te daré algo para las náuseas… y tendremos el próximo control dentro de 4 semanas ok.

Aun me sentía escuálida al caminar, mis piernas fallaban a cada paso que daba… mi mano derecha la tenía aferrada a mi aun plano vientre y mi mano izquierda con mi móvil y mi dedo índice en el botón de marcar… no sabía qué hacer si contarles a las locas de mis amigas o al semental del padre como lo había nombrado Jane, así que hice la cosa más madura que una persona puede hacer en estos momentos… ¡lanzar una moneda!

Cuando la moneda cayo al concreto un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… bien la suerte lo ha predicho será el semental… camine hacia la universidad, subí los escalones de la habitaciones de los hombres y toque en la maldita puerta en donde mi futuro fue escrito…

Tras unas maldiciones por el otro lado salió Edward un amigo que tenemos en común con Damon y que gracias a él y mi amiga Elena nos conocimos… él al verme y conocer la historia con Damon me dio una mirada triste y una sonrisa de lado que no llego a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Bella él idiota está ocupado en su habitación y no creo que te reciba.

Después de que los chicos conocieran mi triste historia amorosa con Damon y nuestro brutal quiebre se aliaron a mí y lo dejaron solo… hasta su hermano lo hizo Stefan había sido mi brazo derecho y mi puerto seguro junto a Edward para no derrumbarme.

-Debo hacerlo Edward… debo hablar con el Playboy es de suma urgencia.

-Bella Damon esta con Katherine en su cuarto…

-Oh. Eso… eso está bien… creo… se van a casar no.

-Si quieres yo puedo darle tu mensaje…

-Edward estoy… estoy…

Vamos Bella él es tú amigo más cercano en versión masculina… tú debes y puedes hacerlo Edward te apoyara hasta el final… a la cuenta de tres…

Uno… dos… dos y medio, dos y un cuarto, dos y tres tercios… dos y

-Vamos pequeña solo dime ok estoy aquí para ti… solo dilo…

-ESTOYEMBARAZADADEDAMONYSONTRILLIZOS…

-Ves que no costaba nada y…

Y así fui testigo como Edward se le fue el color de la cara… parecía un vampiro de tan blanco que quedo, su respiración fue irregular y las aletas de su nariz comenzaron agrandarse, hasta que la ira tomo lugar a su bello rostro y con un grito animal llamo a Él Semental Salvatore.

-DAMON SACA TU MALDITO TRASERO DE LA HABITACION Y VEN PARA ACA… IMBECIL… ESTUDIANDO ADMINITRACION DE EMPRESA PORQUE SEGÚN ES INTELLGENTE Y NO ES CAPAZ DE PROTEGERSE… PORQUE NO TE CUIDO… DEMONIOS BELLA EN QUE PENSABAS… ¡DAMON!

Damon salió solo con sus boxers puesto y un gran chupón en el cuello, mi estómago se contrajo y una arcada salió de mi boca, Damon nos veía de Edward a mi sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría, al cruzar su mirada con mis ojos pude ver un rastro de alegría, pero esto no duro mucho ya que una máscara de indiferencia opaco su hermoso rostro.

-Se puede saber porque los gritos… estaba muy… pero muy ocupado e Isabella ya te dije que el revolcón contigo se acabó…

Escucharon eso… si yo pude y Edward también ya que me dio una mirada de lastima… el crash de mi corazón al tocar el piso al romperse… Edward se tensó y le dio un golpe a Damon en el labio, Damon arremetió contra él pero Edward fue más rápido y lo aparto, me puse entre los dos con mis manos extendidas entre los dos cavernícolas frente a mí y lance la bomba…

-Créeme si vine aquí no fue por placer o martirizarme… debo decirte algo que nos incumbe a los dos.

Él me vio a los ojos y asintió nos dirigimos al pequeño cuarto de estudio que compartían con Edward y se giró con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, esperando mis palabras.

-Estoy embarazada Damon y son trillizos…

Damon se quedó congelado en su lugar y su mandíbula choco el suelo… bueno literalmente… Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos aun cruzados y en puños… sabía que se contenía para no golpear a Damon de nuevo.

-Emb… Embarazada… tú… yo… bebes… emb… embarazada… pero como Bella usamos protección.

Si yo estaba loca era una cosa… si, loca porque estuve con un maldito hombre por 6 meses… el cual me quito la virginidad y seguía estando en mi cama aun siendo novio de la gemela malvada de una de mis mejores amiga y posterior a esto su prometida para casarse, la ira se apodero de mí y con todo el veneno que mi pequeño cuerpo pudo dije.

-Si idiota embarazada… y como lo hicimos creo que lo estabas poniendo en práctica con tu hermosa novia, y la protección… te suena Einstein que los condones pueden romperse o filtrarse… porque eso fue lo que tuvo que haber pasado.

Damon me vio con ojos fríos y una risa salió de su cuerpo, se giró de nuevo pero esta vez mirando la ventana y con voz de hielo dijo lo último que me faltaba para dejar muerto mi corazón…

-Estas segura que son míos… o quieres que me haga responsable de los bastardos de otro… te creí más inteligente Isabella… esos niños no son míos.

Mis ojos se inundaron con las lágrimas no derramadas pero no deje que ninguna saliera de mis ojos, cerré mis manos en puños y avance donde el idiota, le di una cachetada que hizo que mi mano ardiera y me gire a la puerta pero antes de salir él dijo voz ahogada.

- Yo no puedo tener hijos Isabella y aquello debes decírselo al padre… yo soy Estéril…

Me volví a girar hacia él y con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos inundados en lágrimas dije.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad te hare llegar una prueba de ADN, y créeme que de Estéril tienes las neuronas… yo no soy como tu noviecita que se anda acostando con toda la universidad… y lo sabes… fuiste el primero y el único Salvatore y tú lo sabes.

Una mano tiro de mi hasta la puerta de entrada, me guio hasta el sector de chicas y llevo a mi habitación, la puerta se abrió y las manos se convirtieron en brazos que me rodearon encerrándome en un abrazo muy parecido al de un oso, suaves besos se posaron en mi coronilla, llore y llore hasta que mis ojos se cerraron solos, deje que los mimos de Edward me llevaran hasta una profunda oscuridad.

Bueno mis queridos lectores esta historia estaba en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo no había podido llegar a escribir porque mi cerebro se concentró en la secuela de Existence y se había drenado… espero su apoyo digan si les gusto…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

-Y qué fue lo que te dijo Jane Bella… me pregunto Elena mientras rizaba el cabello de Caroline.

-Que tendré mellizos… el departamento que compartía junto a Elena y Alice la hermana menor de Edward quedo en completo silencio mientras estábamos en la piyamada de levantando-a-tu-amiga-de-su-depresión-por-un-idiot a-queno-vale-la-pena.

Caroline, Bonnie, Alice, Rosalie, Elena y yo éramos amigas desde que ingresamos a la universidad, cada una estaba en carreras diferentes… Elena y Rosalie estudiaban abogacía y así se conocieron, Caroline y Alice estudiaban diseño de modas y Bonnie y yo estábamos en educación, Bonnie en Matemáticas y yo en lengua, poco a poco nos hicimos buenas amigas, Bonnie yo solo estábamos en la tesis y nos graduábamos a fin de semestre, cada una de nosotras está en una relación o estaba ya que yo soy la excepción de la regla.

El novio de Rose se llama Emmet y también estudiaba leyes… el de Caroline es Klaus y es el chico más intimidante del mundo pero con un corazón de melón en el centro, él es un artista, el novio o más bien marido de Bonnie es Jacob quien es como mi hermano, son la pareja perfecta y casi se tratan como matrimonio de años, el novio de Alice es Jasper, un chico callado y muy comprensivo que estudia Historia y por ultimo Elena quien es la novia de Stefan el hermano mellizo de Damon aunque no lo crean… Damon es alto y de pelo negro como la noche y de unos ojos azules casi eléctricos y Stefan es de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes y la solterona del grupo es y he sido yo y Edward el hermano de Alice y gracias a Stefan conocí a Ed y al idiota… perdón digo Damon.

Un grito colectivo daño mis tímpanos he hizo que pusiera mis manos en mi vientre.

-Bebes… Bella… sobrinitos…no mejor sobrinitas… siiiii seremos tías… seremos tías… cantaba Alice desde la cama.

-Wow Bella te las mandaste… solo te faltan 8 para completar el equipo de futbol, comento Rose

-Esperen un segundo… dijiste embarazada o sea que el padre es… Isabella Marie Swan… no lo hiciste… y con Damon… haz caído bajo… dijo Bonnie desde el suelo.

Mi corazón cada vez bombeaba más lento la sangre… la habitación se estaba haciendo pequeña y mi pecho casi no recibía aire cosa que hizo a las chicas reaccionar… ya que en cosa de minutos estaban sobre mi abanicando la última revista Vogue y haciendo los típicos gestos de preparación de parto, una risa histérica se apodero de mi haciendo que las chicas me vieran con cara de póker… cuando me canse de reír y el llanto fue reemplazado por las carcajadas, solté la bomba nuclear que haría el movimiento anti-Damon.

-Chicas ya le dije a Damon y él…

-Que se desmayó… sabía que era un debilucho… se rió Caroline.

-No él me dijo que los bebes no son de él y que buscara al verdadero padre, ya que él es estéril.

Unos jadeos y maldiciones surgieron a mí alrededor y escuche algo así como… "_**Rose respira patea una almohada pincha si quieres una foto de Damon pero no comentas un homicidio… aun no eres abogada para defenderte**_"

-Bella tienes que pedirle ayuda son sus hijos… no creo que sea tan inhumano para no hacerlo… como siempre Elena y su lado moral.

-Créeme él es la persona más inhumana que jamás he conocido… primero, me persiguió por todos lados hasta que me tuvo en su cama, me mantuvo en una "relación" sin que yo pudiera estar con otros chicos mientras él estaba de novio con Katherine, segundo… el mes que cumplíamos 6 meses me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que se acabó… y por si no fuera poco me entero por su hermano, tu novio en que se había comprometido en "Santo Matrimonio", con nada más y nada menos que con tu gemela malvada… Si Elena, Damon es un santo… y por si no te queda claro dice que busque al verdadero padre de mis hijos…

-Es definitivo a este animal lo castro con mis tijeras de uñas…finalizo Rose.

-Les puedo jurar por la memoria de mis padres que mis bebes son de él… además ustedes saben que yo… yo era virgen antes de conocerlo y solo había llegado a segunda base con Kol…

-Lo sabemos Bella… ese maldito Salvatore inventar esa burda mentira… dijo Alice, mientras mandaba un mensaje en su teléfono.

Al verla enarque una ceja y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo…

-Solo hay una forma de saber si Damon es Estéril… los chicos vienen en camino… se giró ante Elena… llama a Stefan y dile que también lo necesitamos…

-Alice que hiciste… tape mi cara con mis manos…

-Simple le dije a mi Jazz que venga para acá y que trajera a Edward y los chicos porque necesitaba hablar con ellos… pero en cuanto lleguen Bonnie y Caroline cierren las puertas con seguro, de aquí no salen hasta que nos digan que carajos tiene su amigo y hermano en la cabeza aparte de mierda.

Y fue verdad lo que mi atolondrada amiga dijo, ya que al llegar los chicos los bombardeamos de preguntas acerca de Damon, Edward me veía con dolor en sus ojos y Stefan hacia lo mismo pero con escepticismo.

-¿Ósea que si es Estéril? Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el médico. Cuando se puso de novio con Katherine, lo principal era un heredero para mi padre… incluso lo puso en la cabeza de tener un hijo antes de entrar en la universidad, pasaron 6 meses de intentar y créeme cuando te digo intentaban todos los días y a todas horas- dijo Stefan con cara de asco.

Y un Uhg Stefan sin detalles se escuchó en un coro… él continúo.

-Simplemente nada pasaba, así que fueron a hacerse unos exámenes y lamentablemente mi hermano resulto ser estéril, sin posibilidades de procrear a un heredero Salvatore, papa falleció… y el resto ya los sabes ellos se tomaron un tiempo y venimos a la Universidad, él se volvió un amargado y estudioso mal nacido que trataba a las mujeres como prenda.

-La cosa importante aquí es que tú fuiste la excepción de la regla de Damon… ya que estuviste 6 meses aguantando aquel malnacido… perdón amor… dijo Elena con un puchero… y a un mes de conocerlo te acostaste con él después de la noche de juerga que tuvimos en el mi cumpleaños y tu uso por los siguientes 5 meses restantes y quedamos con la duda de que carajos paso para que traigas tres mini Salvatore en el vientre.

-Hey cuando lo dices así suena bastante feo. No fue noche de "juerga" y los 5 meses restantes no fueron un desperdicio… o al menos para mí.

-Bella solo estaba haciendo un resumen… dijo Bonnie.

-¿Tres?- Stefan estaba con cara de haber visto a su difunto padre Guissepe Salvatore, en tutu y bailando el "Cascanueces".

-Sí trillizos. Por eso no me explico como de ser estéril pasó a ser todo un "Semental".

Aquí la razón por la cual no sabía si reír o llorar de lo irónico de la situación, mientras mis hijos desmentían todo con el simple hecho de estar en mi vientre.

-Oh vaya esto si es un enorme lío… dijo Jasper que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio.

-Lo sé, pero les juro chicos que estos pequeños son hijos de Damon… sobrinos de Stefan.

-No te preocupes Bella… sabemos que dices la verdad… tu eres la persona más confiable… nunca pondría en contra tu palabra… dijo Edward viendo a los ojos, como si fuera amor y devoción hacia mí, pero para él solo soy una amiga casi hermana.

Como quisiera que algún día esa mirada me la dirigieran a mi… pero por otro hombre… por el idiota de Salvatore mayor. Porque por más que deseara no quererlo simplemente es imposible. Fue de esos amores a primera vista. Damon es el príncipe azul de toda mujer, guapo, rico y en ese tiempo se suponía que soltero. Aunque no soy tan superficial como para fijarme en eso solamente.

Aún recuerdo la noche en que lo conocí…

"_**Vamos de fiesta" dijo Rose y yo solo tuve que aceptar, después de jugar a Barbie Bella, nos reunimos en un club con sus respectivos novios y por milagro del cielo no fui la única soltera ya que Edward y Damon compartían mi estado social. Se me hizo muy raro, pero muy raro, el hecho de que Damon asistiera ya que por lo que hablaban de él era un ermitaño.**_

_**Bebimos y bailamos entre todos (todos menos Damon), Edward fue mi pareja de baile casi toda la noche, pero Damon no despegaba los ojos de mí, al cabo de unos minutos Alice y Jasper se fueron a "caminar" y poco a poco solo quedamos Ed, Damon y yo, Stefan le pidió a Damon que por favor nos llevara ya que él no había bebido nada en toda la noche y quería estar con Elena para hacer cosas de grandes.**_

_**Primero fue a dejar a Edward a su departamento y posterior a mí a la universidad, al llegar me veía aún más raro, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, nos bajamos y le di las gracias, pero antes de poder despedirme me beso con un pasión arrolladora.**_

_**Como pude abrí la puerta y chocamos por cada cosa en el camino, cuando el aire nos faltó me soltó y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo… "Te Deseo" y modio el lóbulo de mi oreja… falto poco para que mi ropa saliera por su cuenta de mi cuerpo, pero algo me devolvió a la realidad y frene toda la acción que Damon quería lograr conmigo esa noche, él solo asintió y beso mis labios castamente y así comenzamos a salir sin que los demás se enteraran.**_

El maldito calo hondo en mi ser y corazón. Para él siempre fui la aventura o el revolcón, pero yo pensé que sería el principio de algo incluso después de haber estado juntos por primera vez…

_**Esa noche después de haber celebrado el cumpleaños de Elena en la mansión Salvatore, Damon me secuestro del grupo y encaminamos al tercer nivel de la casa, fuimos hasta una habitación hermosa y grande, mientras admiraba el lugar él se posiciono detrás de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, aquello hizo que mis rodillas se rindieran, me agarro de la cintura, y beso por última vez mi cuello susurrando en el lóbulo de mi oreja un profundo y ronco "Te Deseo" y aquello fue mi perdición; nos besamos como salvajes, tuvimos nuestra primera ronda en el suelo, fue tan primitivo que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decir que era virgen en menos de un segundo Damon se llevó toda mi inocencia y al parecer aquello hizo que se comportara como un verdadero hombre de las cavernas, a pesar de haber tenido orgasmos antes ninguno se comparó con lo que Damon me hizo sentir.**_

_**Y así fue después, vez que podíamos teníamos sexo, era casi todas las noches o tardes, desde mi pequeña habitación en la universidad, su departamento, biblioteca, hasta en el baño en un Pub… y siempre decía cosas como "Eres Hermosa"… "Me Vuelves Loco"… "Dios Bella, no sé cómo puedo Estar Alejado De Ti"…**_

_**Hasta que todo termino el día que cumplíamos 6 meses… nos habíamos citado para beber un café, Edward trabajaba de mesero y siempre me daba un café o muffin de regalo y aquel día no fue la excepción, mientras esperaba a Damon se me acerco muchas veces, reíamos o solo me hacía gestos, las horas pasaron y cuando estaban por cerrar el café me llego un mensaje de Damon diciendo… "Isabella, da por terminado nuestros encuentros… se acabó, no me busques, no me llames"**_

_**Leí una y otra vez el mismo texto y no me di cuenta que mi cara estaba a rebosar de lágrimas, Edward me llevo hasta mi habitación y le dijo a su hermana que todo había estado bien hasta que sonó mi móvil, él se fue muy preocupado y cuando llego Elena esa misma noche se abalanzo a mis brazos, Stefan me miraba con tristeza y Elena me pedía disculpa… y por él supe que él idiota de Damon había vuelto con la gemela de Elena y que esa misma noche se habían comprometido en matrimonio.**_

Mi corazón se hizo cenizas y poco a poco me convertí en un zombi, hasta que me comencé a sentir mal y todo me caía como patada en el estómago y literalmente dejaba mi tripa en el inodoro, las chicas comenzaron con el plan volver-a-la-vida-a-tu-amiga-despues-que-el-cretino -mas-grande-la-daño-hasta-la-conciencia y me entere de mis bebes.

-Bueno, también confió en ti Bella y estoy 100% seguro que eres la madre de mis sobrinos dijo Stefan sonriendo- Pero tenemos que hacer algo para que todos sepan la verdad y no te apunten con el dedo…

-Ya se lo que voy a hacer no se preocupen… dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Bien genio como haremos para que nos crean… dijo Caroline.

-Simple conocen lo que es el ADN…

-Aparte de hermosa inteligente… cuando aquello de positivo todo quedara solucionado… me dijo Edward con un brillo en los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

7 Meses de embarazo…

Dios como me duele la espalda… tengo mi barriguita como me decían las chicas… si claro barriguita, estaba como elefante, 7 meses y mi cuerpo estaba abultado como si me hubiera comido una maldita sandia y estuviera creciendo en mi interior para un concurso de mayor tamaño.

Había comenzado el 3 trimestre de mi embarazo y aun no sabía el sexo de los bebes, estos jamás se dejaban ver, todo estaba en calma y bien solo me faltaba el padre de mis habichuelas para que la escena fuera feliz, me había mudado a la casa de mis padres y los chicos la dejaron increíble en la remodelación, digamos que tuvieron que construirla desde 0, ya que los pisos de madera habían cedido el paso de los años y la falta de mantenimiento en las cañerías se habían corroído por el paso de los años y tuvimos que cambiarlas, las habitaciones no estaban tan mal, gracias al cielo que tengo muchos amigos y varios de ellos saben algo de construcción sino todo mi dinero se hubiera ido en arreglar la casa.

Klaus se encargó de la pintura y decorar la habitación de los bebes con un hermoso paisaje en las paredes y un bello cielo nocturno en el techo, todo fue colores neutros ya que aún no sabíamos los sexos de mis habichuelas.

Stefan y las chicas se encargaron de los muebles y decoración de la casa… más bien él fue la billetera del proyecto, Jacob, Emmet y Jasper se hicieron cargo del techo y ventanas y Edward del patio… aquello me encanto, ya que mi madre era una amante de las flores y su patio era una jungla, Edward hizo maravillas, se dedicó a crear el área perfecta para que los niños pudieran jugar libremente y sin peligro, además que había sido mi acompañante en mis visitas con Jane y muchas veces lo confundían con el padre… aquello no le molestaba es más se sentía orgulloso en ocasiones, pero a mí me incomodaba.

Los antojos fueron otra cosa ya que mis atolondrados y locos amigos se turnaban para cumplir, lo más raro era que mis antojos siempre eran en la madrugada y fueron cosas muy peculiares.

Helado a las 3 de la mañana, pizza con trozos de chocolate en vez de peperoni, cebolla con huevo, pasta con pescado, jugo de berenjena… aguacate con crema en fin…

Los chicos solo se reían de mí y los hacían, hasta habían hecho un calendario de antojo, solo tenía que llamar a quien le tocaba el día, pero cuando ya no daba más solo llamaba a Edward… a pesar de estar 30 minutos de distancia en auto, siempre lo hacía en 15 minutos.

Había ocasiones en que se turnaban en quedarse conmigo en mi casa, por alguna emergencia, ya que Jane les había dicho que los embarazos múltiples podían ser prematuros y llegando a estas fechas era mayor el riesgo.

A Damon no lo había visto desde el día de la "zapatilla asesina", se ofreció a pagar la clínica y todo los gastos del nacimiento, pero me negué, ya que no quería aumentar las sospechas de dinero y además porque el muy cobarde me lo mando a decir con Stefan y este le contaba de mis avances.

Le prohibí a Stefan que le siga diciendo algo respecto al embarazo o mi salud, si él quería saber que venga y me pregunte solo, o que vaya a las consultas, bastardo cobarde...

Hasta su propia madre me creía, Sofia al principio fue escéptica, termino por comprobarlo ya que no podía probar el limón y me dijo que a ella le paso lo mismo en el embarazo de los mellizos, además de casi tener los mismo antojos, además cuando le dije de la prueba de ADN me dijo que eso confirma mi historia, ya que ella pensaba que me negaría aquello.

Era divertido cuando todos venían a visitarme, Rene y Sofía debatían por los sexos de los niños, las chicas tenían la habitación de los bebes como una tienda infantil, entre ropa y juguetes, los chicos bromeaban con mi estado diciendo cosas "Wow Bella al paso que vas en vez de 3 serán 10" o "como alguien tan pequeño como tu puede con el planeta en tu vientre" y en que más molestaba "Bella te pareces a Dumbo"

Edward se enojaba con ellos pero bromeaba a la par con los otros idiotas, sus padres estaban más que encantados conmigo, a pesar de estar en cinta de 3 bebes, ya estaba graduada y en espera de mi título universitario, ya que me lo retuvieron por mi situación.

Bonnie era una flamante profesora en un instituto primario y al llevar mis recomendaciones me dijeron que estaban gustosos de recibirme cuando quisiera ejercer, además el instituto estaba a solo 15 minutos de mi casa en auto y poseía su propia guardería.

Mañana me tocaba control prenatal y tendría que ir sola ya que Edward comenzaba sus prácticas en la oficina junto al Idiota del padre de mis habichuelas, y las chicas no podían por diversas cosas, Rene le tocaba ir a trabajar y Sofía tenía un evento de caridad, Klaus se había ofrecido pero estaba por inaugurar su exposición en un galería de arte y estaba más nervioso que yo, así que decidí ir por mi cuenta.

Ese día Elena con Stefan se quedaron para hacerme compañía durante el viernes y sábado y ser reemplazados por Edward el domingo.

A la mañana después me vestí con mi ropa premamá y fui hasta la clínica de Jane, estaba esperando en la camilla con mi enorme vientre descubierto y el gel helado esparcido, Jane había ido a buscar el ecógrafo de 3 dimensiones para ver si así sabríamos los sexos de los bebes, estaba perdida en mis fantasías, pensando que Damon se encontraba a mi lado dándome palabras de aliento, o acariciando mi vientre, besando mis labios y con una maravillosa sonrisa, pero mi realidad era otro solo, triste y abandonada en un habitación sola y con mucha hambre.

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera bajita dejo unas carpetas en el escritorio de Jane, se despidió de mí y al levantar mi cabeza mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo, me incline para ver mejor la carpeta que decía "Tratamiento de Fertilidad" y más debajo decía "Paciente: Katherine Gilbert Pierce"

Como pude me levante de mi lugar saque mi celular y fotografié la carpeta y el contenido, cada vez mi mente estaba más confusa, allí se encontraban exámenes de años atrás y un seguimiento de fertilidad desde hace 2 año y medio, comencé a sacar cuentas y esa es más o menos la fecha en donde ella y Damon comenzaron a practicar con la cigüeña, pero la frase que leí me dejo de piedra…

"Diagnostico Estéril" "Aborto espontaneo con secuela de perdida de óvulos"

"Resultados de cuantificación ovárica… baja… poco probable embarazo en condiciones normales… se sugiere tratamiento de fertilidad"

"Tratamiento sin resultados exitosos, cambio de opción intervención ovárica… implantación de óvulos en ovarios… resultado en espera"

Saque todos las fotos que pude, volví la carpeta a su lugar, y me subí con ayuda de un banco a la camilla volví a descubrir mi vientre y me puse a contar ovejas… patético no, pero es lo único que me calma desde que soy una niña. Además no deseo causar ningún problema a Jane ha sido una excelente doctora.

Jane cuando llego con la maquina en sus manos me sonrió y comenzamos a ver a mis bebes…

-listo Bella puedes marcharte y agenda con la secretaria la hora para el próximo mes ok… además pide el plan de emergencia en caso que a tus habichuelas deseen conocernos antes.

Yo solo asentí y salí de su consulta, desde que mis bebes eran unos puntos que nadie reconocía en las ecografías, quedaron por el apodo habichuelas o porotos, todos se reían e identificaban con ello, ya con las imágenes nítidas de mis bebes en mi bolso y el sexo de dos de ellos, ya que un tercero no quiso mostrarse me dirigí corriendo a casa a contar mi descubrimiento a Stefan y Elena.

Bueno correr en mi condición digamos que es 3 pasos descansa, 3 pasos descansa, llegue casi sin aliento al pórtico de la casa y comencé a tocar ya que me encontraba casi sin energía para buscar las llaves… Elena y Stefan no habrían las puertas y ya me estaba impacientando… comencé a tocar más fuerte, hasta que una desalineada Elena abrió con ojos asustados y comenzando a revisarme por si acaso los bebes habían decidido salir a jugar, pero al comprobar mi estado solo bufo.

Stefan estaba de igual condición que Elena o peor ya que Elena por lo menos tenia puesta la camisa de Stefan sobre ella y sus pantalones puestos, en cambio Stefan estaba con su torso denudo y su jeans a medio subir dejando ver el azul de sus boxers.

Al ver la escena una tentación de risa me embargo, siempre me pasaba esto, cuando debo ir a un lugar o hablar con alguien de suma importancia los interrumpo cuando estos están "haciendo cosas de grandes", cuando al fin me calme y los chicos estuvieron decentes les mostré lo que descubrí.

-No puede ser Katherine no puede ser estéril… yo también tendría lo mismo que ella, dijo una muy llorosa Elena.

-Eso quiere decir que mi hermano funciona bien… perdón amor pero tu hermana nos mintió a todos durante mucho tiempo.

-Elena por lo que leí la esterilidad de Katherine fue provocada, hay aborto mal hecho con consecuencia de pérdida ovulatoria, en pocas palabras Katherine se realizó un tratamiento para abortar un feto

Después de maldecir y sacar nuestras propias conclusiones los chicos se fueron al departamento de Stefan, ya que Elena estaba un poco alterada, me deje caer en el sillón de cuero de mi sala y prendí el televisor… me dispuse a ver la película Twilight entre el amor de una adolescente normal y un vampiro… lagrimas bajaron por mis ojos al ver la historia de amor.

Unos de los bebes comenzó a jugar a las patadas conmigo lo cual hizo que me levantara del sillón y caminara hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche fría, cuando el improvisado juego de futbol con mama termino no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando unas fuerte punzada me atravesó y por mis piernas corría un líquido caliente, me puse en cunclilla para detener el dolor y cuando este paso, camine afirmándome en la encimera de la cocina hasta mi bolso que estaba en este, tome mi celular y marque el número de Elena, el cual me envió directo a Buzón de mensaje, luego marque el de Alice el cual no pude ni decir pio, cuando me dijo "Bellita el antoja le toca a Rose" y me corto.

Un nuevo dolor me atravesó el cual hizo que derramara unas lágrimas, intente con el número de Rose pero solo sonó, cuando ya estaba por darme por vencida y dejar que el dolor me atravesara mi móvil sonó, sin ver la pantalla respondí y puse en altavoz.

"Bella voy saliendo de la oficina, me preguntaba si quieres algo para que pase por el"

La voz de Edward seguí hablando y yo me aguantaba el grito que quería emerger desde mi garganta.

"Oh espera que el idiota está atento a mi llamada"

Eso fue todo ya que no aguante más y grite de dolor desgarrándome la garganta… ahora sí que no podía controlar las lágrimas y el dolor se hizo casi imposible.

"Edwaaaaarrrddd, Agh me duele… sangre por todos lados"

-"Bella donde estas… nena respira… que te pasa… aguanta estoy en camino"

Lo último que recuerdo fue que grite casa, caí al suelo agarrando mi vientre, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los dolores cada vez eran más fuertes, escuchaba como alguien me llamaba pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, como pude me saque mi convers y la arroje como pude contra la ventana, no la rompí pero hizo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención, los gritos se fueron acercando y tome la otra zapatilla- nota mental las Convers no solo sirven para los pies, son excelentes armas y multiusos- y la arroje esta vez contra la puerta al cabo de segundos Edward traspaso el umbral y me tomo en brazos, me subió a su auto y condujo como poseso hasta el hospital.

Al llegar me subieron hasta una silla de ruedas y cuando llegamos al mesón de ingreso una chica rubia comenzó a coquetear con Edward, él no le prestó atención y llamo a Jane, estaba más que asustada, mis habichuelas solo tenían 7 meses y medio, la mujer que escuche se presentó como Tania murmuro algo así como "no me jodas que este es el padre de los bebes"

Cuando estaba firmando unos papeles las puertas se abrieron de golpe y mis amigos corrieron a mi lado escuchaba lamentaciones, disculpas, y una que otra maldición, y alguien por allí que decía… "Bella inhala, exhala"

-Ya van a nacer… pregunto Emmet

Rodee mis ojos y antes que otra contracción me abrumara respondí.

-No idiota como crees, solo vengo aaaa- alargue la a por una contracción- visitar a los funcionarios y conocerlos para cuando me toque venir de verdaaaaad.

-Bella me regaño Elena… inhala… exhala…

-Perdon pero en este momento siento como si me estuvieran partiendo en pedacitos y aaaaa… Dios Salvatore te voy a castrar…

-Bella debo llevarte a parto ok… esa era la voz de Jane

Yo solo asentí y deje que me llevara por el pasillo, pero luego me acorde de Edward y el pánico me inundo… llame la atención de Jane y le pregunte.

-Me puede acompañar Edwaaaar… hay dios nunca más… Edward

Edward corrió a mi lado y tomo mi mano y hací hicimos el camino hasta la sala de partos.

Al cabo de unos minutos solo escuchaba… "Bien Bella puja"… "Ya veo la cabeza"… seguí pujando y sentí un leve gimoteo…

-"Bien Bella tenemos uno, faltan dos"

Seguí pujando, mi cuerpo comenzó a protestar pero continúe hasta que un segundo gimoteo se escuchó…

-"Bien Bella estos pequeños están de maravilla"… dijo Jane, cortando el cordón de la cosita rosada en sus brazos.

"Bien Bella lo estás haciendo increíble, pequeña tu puedes" me decía Edward en mi oído

Pero mi cabeza no escuchaba mucho, sentí mi cuerpo pesado y mis ojos cansados, no podía emitir sonido alguno, poco deje que la oscuridad me llevara… sentí los gritos de Edward llamándome, escuche la voz de Jane pidiendo el bisturí y algo de cesárea de emergencia.

POV EXTERNO

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Bella y Edward entraran a la sala de parto, todos pensaban que Damon no se había presentado, pero la verdad era que estuvo presente cuando Edward fue por Bella, al ver la escena se quedó petrificado, Bella encogida en el suelo, rodeada por su propia sangre, su cara de dolor y Edward tomándola como una muñeca de porcelana, se tuvo que apoyar en la encimera de la mesa al no poder controlar sus piernas, no pudo seguirlo… su corazón no se lo permitió.

El sonido del celular en el suelo le llamo la atención y lo tomo en él se podía leer el nombre de Stefan llamando, pero cuando estaba decidido responder este quedo en silencio… desbloqueo la pantalla y vio la imagen de tres pequeños bebes en color sepia, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su cara, abrió la carpeta de imágenes y vio la imagen de Bella con sus amigos en diferentes situaciones, antes de conocerla, imágenes de una Bella con sus padres de pequeña e imágenes de ella en las distintas etapas de embarazo, se detuvo en una donde ella salía sonriente y con una muy abultada barriga sonriendo a la cámara.

En su pecho sintió que algo le oprimía el respirar, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla al ver que había perdido a una mujer extraordinaria… había perdido el embarazo y aunque aún tenía su duda en su paternidad, siempre supo que los bebes le pertenecían, pero no quiso aferrarse a ilusiones.

Quiso continuar con las fotos, pero al llegar a una imagen de unos papeles desecho aquella idea ya que no debía inmiscuirse en su vida… él se había encargado de apartarla, le rompió el corazón en más de una ocasión y la utilizo cuando el dolor que le causo el rechazo de Katherine por ser Estéril lo lastimo.

El pelinegro tomo sus llaves y salió en su Camaro rumbo al único lugar que debía estar… viendo como nacían sus bebes… sus hijos, independiente si llevaran sus genes y su sangre, aquellos niños serían sus hijos, solo por el hecho de ser parte de la mujer que amaba.

En la sala de espera todos estaban literalmente angustiados, algunos se paseaban otras jugaban con sus propios cabellos, otros se mordían las uñas en espera… ninguno noto la presencia de Damon tras unos pilares, las puertas de la sala de parto se abrieron y Edward salía al pasillo después de girar en la esquina, paso al lado de Damon, pero no se percató de su presencia ya que iba con la cabeza gacha en dirección al grupo que lo esperaba con ansias.

Rene fue la primera en verlo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo con la expresión tan derrotada, sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y en menos de 2 segundos estaba rodeado y en silencio esperando que él emitiera sonido.

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward? Pregunto temerosa Rene.

-Bella estuvo magnifica pujando… dos de los bebes nacieron sin problemas- hizo un silencio que dejo a todos en shock- hubo una complicación y Bella perdió mucha sangre y el tercer bebe estaba en mala posición y tuvieron que realizar una cesárea de urgencia, Bella perdió mucha sangre y...

Las mujeres presentes jadearon en respuesta y unos sollozos se escucharon, los hombres en su mayoría guardaron silencio en esperar de lo que el cobrizo debía de decir.

-Lo siento Rene pero lo que paso no estaba en manos de nadie… las cosas pasan por algo…- Edward alzo la mirada y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero aun así continuo- Bella me pidió que te dijera que lo siente Rene, pero no… no pudo cumplir tu deseo.

Para ese entonces Damon imagino lo peor, desde que los bebes no lo lograron, hasta ver sin vida el cuerpo de Bella, giro sobre sus talones sin si quiera terminar de escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decir, camino hasta la sala donde estaba el cuerpo de Bella, aun con sus pensamientos en otra parte no se dio cuenta que Bella respiraba, pero de manera débil, ya que su cuerpo aún era víctima de la morfina, beso sus labios y se fue de ahí con el alma destrozada, si Bella no estaba con vida él no podía amar a esos bebes…

En cambio en el grupo de amigos de Bella todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que Damon pero Edward continuo con su relato…

-Rene… Bella no pudo cumplir tu deseo… porque- decía mientras una sonrisa se ampliaba sobre su rostro…- Porque Bella tuvo a 2 fuertes varones y una hermosa niña… dice que lo siente ya que no pudo cumplir tu deseo de que los 3 fueran niñas.

Rene en ese momento, solo pudo pensar en otro deseo "ALGUN DIA PODRE DARLE SU MERECIDO AL MALDITO DE EDWARD CULLEN POR ESTE SUSTO", pero no se detuvieron a pensar ya que unos gritos estallaron por doquier y varios pasos retumbaron por el pasillo hacia la sala en donde las habichuelas de Bella reposaban en sus incubadoras.

_**El idiota de Damon y su impaciencia… pero casi me atragante y morí con mi propia saliva al escribir esto… lagrimas pasaron por mis bellos ojos café… les gusto dejen su marca en el camino… no cuesta nada… o mando a Jack el destripador a cobrar mis rewiews**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El tiempo pasa Volando… (POV EXTERNO)

Bella al despertarse la mañana después de su parto, se dio cuenta de la situación, dos de los bebes habían nacido bien pero, la beba estaba en mala posición y debieron hacer una cesárea, en el momento no le importo si en su cuerpo hubieran jugado "a la carnicería", solo quería saber si su bebe está bien… trato de levantar su cuerpo pero no pudo, la voz de Edward llamo su atención regañándola por el solo hecho de intentar incorporarse.

Después de contarle que los bebes estaban bien y en condiciones para no necesitar incubadora por mucho tiempo, sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, al cabo de unos minutos sus amigos llagaron a verla con muchos regalos paro los bebes, y globos con el lema diciendo "son muchos", "es una nena", "felicidades" o "nació el niño de mami", Sofía la abrazo y agradeció por darle unos nietos hermosos… Stefan por su parte solo sonrió y dijo…

-"Bella el ADN no es necesario… los 3 son hijos del idiota de mi hermano… Dios son sus copias en miniatura"…

Pero Bella de igual manera la solicito para tener un respaldo ante la paternidad de Damon, entre halagos hacia los niños, Bella se sintió triste al saber que todos ellos los conocían a excepción de ella, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, pero esta fue arrebata por los finos dedos de Edward, la calmo diciendo que solo estaban en observación por precaución pero que en la tarde los tendría junta a ella en la habitación, ella le dio un simple gracias y sonrió.

Cuando los bebes fueron llevados hacia su madre solo quedaba con ella Elena Stefan y Edward ya que el resto tuvo que volver a sus obligaciones, la pareja compartía junta en el sillón de la habitación y Edward se encontraba en la silla a su lado, éste le sostenía la mano acariciándolo con su pulgar, Bella al ver a la enfermera empujar una cuna triple sonrió como el gato de Alicia en país de las maravillas, mientras sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, los bebes tenían en sus pequeñas muñecas el nombre escrito de Bella y diferenciados por letra A, B y C.

Elena se apresuró hasta su lado y con ansias de tomar en brazos a cualquiera de los 3 bebes, Stefan miraba a sus pequeños sobrinos y sonriera ante la visión de los bebes… y deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón algún día poder presenciar sus propios hijos con la mujer que amaba.

La enfermera se despidió y salió de la habitación, con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de Edward, Bella se sentó en la camilla, Elena le paso uno a uno los bebes, ubicándolos en su regazo sobre su cama, cuando estuvieron en perfecto equilibrio, reviso cada bebe con sumo cuidado, conto los dedos de manos y pies, reviso brazos y piernas y por ultimo sus pequeñas cabezas.

Los varones tenían rastros de cabello negro y la bebe se le podía ver el cabello castaño con unas pelusas rojizas, estaba embobada viendo a sus habichuelas hasta que la voz de Stefan la atrajo a la realidad.

-Sabes porque ninguno de nosotros tuvo duda de que eran hijos de Damon, Bella.

Bella aparto la mirada de sus bebes y la poso sobre su amigo y solo negó con la cabeza, Stefan por su parte le dio una cálida sonrisa y apunto a los bebes que habían comenzado a moverse y abrir sus pequeños ojos…

Lo que vio Bella la dejo de Piedra… los 3 tenían los mismo ojos de su padre… sus ojos eran de un fuerte color azulado eléctrico y como los varones poseían el pelo azabache eran la copia exacta de él, en cambio la bebe a pesar de tener el color de pelo de su madre sus ojos eran definitivamente de su padre al igual que sus hermanos.

No sabía si llorar o reír… aquellos bebes le recordarían día a día a la razón de su llanto, la razón de su maltrecho corazón, una lagrima descendió por su mejilla y con voz rota dijo…

-El karma es una perra… pero a pesar de todo si no hubiera cometido el error de haber estado con él no tendría a mis habichuelas aquí junto a mí…

-Bella como le pondrás a las habichuelas… hasta las enfermeras le dicen así… dijo Elena sonriendo a su amiga.

La castaña tomo la mano del primer bebe al que le habían asignado la letra A, beso cada uno de sus dedos y dijo…

-Este caballero de aquí se llama Anthony Stefan… miro a Edward y luego a Stefan… con una sonrisa finalizo... en honor al héroe que me ayudo a traerlos aquí y a su tío favorito… pero no le digan a los demás chicos.

Edward por su parte inflo en demasía su pecho al escuchar aquello y orgulloso de que Bella lo haya considerado en nombrar a uno de sus hijos con su nombre… incluso se permitió soñar que aquellos niños eran de su misma sangre.

Paso al segundo bebe la cual era la niña, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Esta princesa se llama Allison Paige… por sus dos alocadas tías y mis mejores amigas.

Elena dejo que sus lágrimas recorrieran sin control por su rostro.

Bella se giró al último bebe el cual a pesar de ser la copia de hermano tenía un aire de su padre, algo en su mirada le recordaba aún más a Damon, dio una fuerte respiración y por fin hablo…

-Y este guapo bebe se llama Joseph Nicolás…

En la pequeña habitación todos quedaron en silencio… todos sabían él porque del nombre pero ninguno se atrevió hablar, o pronunciar palabra alguna… todos sabían que aquel niño había sido nombrado así por su padre… Damon Joseph Salvatore.

-Les pondrás el apellido Bella, sabemos que Damon no se ha venido aparecer por aquí pero es más que obvio que son de él… espeto Stefan

-No… respondió Bella con calma pero voz autoritaria.

-Pero Bella son sus hijos debes hacerlo… por ellos, dijo Elena.

-No, ellos llevaran mi apellido y si Damon desea estar en sus vidas deberá ser él quien me lo pida y lo desee, yo no le impondré nada, ni tampoco le pediré algo.

Una vez mas la habitación quedo en un silencio incomodo, hasta que la voz de Jane los interrumpió y reviso tanto a la madre como los bebes.

A los pocos días le concedieron el alta a Bella, pero a los bebes no, ya que por ser prematuros debían esperar a que sus vías respiratorias maduraran un poco más, aquello devasto a Bella pero le dio la oportunidad de terminar la ambientación para los bebes en su hogar y el cuarto de ellos…

Klaus hizo un maravilloso trabajo separando los ambientes en la gran habitación de los bebes, las chicas por fin pudieron crear los guardarropas para cada uno de los niños y aparecieron conjuntos iguales para los varones y en versión femenina para la bebe, Jasper y Edward con ayuda de los padres del ultimo instalaron unos juegos infantiles para los niños, desde tumbonas, hasta columpios para que los bebes ocuparan de grandes, además de que Emmet podara el viejo cerezo en el patio, lo convirtieron en una verdadera fortaleza para los niños… pero al parecer los amigos de Bella estaban reviviendo su infancia con sus hijos aquello le gusto e hizo que la felicidad opacara el sentimiento de soledad por la ausencia de Damon.

Al pasar los 2 meses los bebes por fin llegaron a casa, de Damon solo sabía por Stefan que estaba en Nueva York, trabajando en la empresa familiar, aquello le dolió, pero le dolió más que no preguntara por los bebes o incluso por ella.

Le tomo mucho tiempo y lágrimas habituarse a los bebes y sus necesidades individuales, a pesar de tener la constante ayuda de sus amigos, Rene y Sofía, había veces que sentía colapsar, horas sin dormir y llanto de los tres en muchas ocasiones, pero aquello no dejo que la oprimiera, adecuo horarios para los niños en cuanto alimentación, 2 veces por día asignaba a cada bebe a poder beber leche de sus pechos y el resto del tiempo les suministraba leche materna por biberón.

Sofía alababa aquello ya que Bella se daba tiempo para hacer sentir a sus bebes de igual manera que lo haría una madre con un solo hijo, poco a poco el tiempo transcurrió y todos se centraban en los bebes.

A los 5 meses de edad Bella decidió bautizar a sus habichuelas y para que no se pelearan por quien iba a ser padrino o madrina de quien hizo dividirse en pareja y cada pareja tomaría un bebe, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet eran los padrinos elegidos para la pequeña Allison, Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie y Jacob del pequeño Anthony…y Elena, Stefan, Rene y Edward de Joseph.

Stefan y Sofía intentaron localizar a Damon y poder por fin que este entre en razón, pero Damon cada vez que se le mencionaba el nombre Bella o Bebes, colgaba la llamada o solo dejaba de escuchar y se concentraba en su propio dolor, él era incapaz de escuchar algo más, ya que en su sub consiente creía que Bella yacía muerta y que los niños habían quedado huérfanos, nunca se enteró de la verdad que concierne a sus propios hijos o del engaño que tuvo por parte de Katherine en torno a su condición de falsa esterilidad, incluso ni siquiera había roto con ella, la veía, pero no regularmente, sin ya compartir compromiso de boda junto a ella y aquello había sido por acuerdo legal ya que Damon no deseaba compartir con nadie más aquel vinculo que con su amada Isabella.

El pelinegro recibió la invitación al bautizo de los pequeños por error de su secretaria ya que venía junto a una carta de puño y letra de su madre, cuando termino de leer la nota se percató de una fotografía de los pequeños dentro de una incubadora, la foto no era muy nítida pero se podía apreciar 2 niños y una hermosa niña, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados y sus cabezas eran cubiertas por gorros de algodón, no se percató que detrás de la foto estaba la invitación al bautizo de los pequeños, antes de posar sus ojos en el pulcro papel una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, pero no pudo contener los sollozos al leer…

_**Estas cordialmente invitado a la celebración del bautizo de los Mellizos Swan…**_

_**Allison Paige Swan**_

_**Anthony Stefan Swan**_

_**Joseph Nicolas Swan.**_

No pudo seguir leyendo aquel simple papel con detalles en dorado, ya que el corazón se le partió en pedazos, no sabía si los nombres eran mera coincidencia o fue su amada Bella que honro a cada persona que pudo con sus bebes o habichuelas como una vez le escucho a Edward llamarlos de cariño y por lo que supo que así era como Bella se refería a los bebes, aquello le dolió profundo y dejo que el dolor fuera llevado por las lágrimas y más donde uno de los niños tenía su nombre.

A los 7 meses de nacidos los niños eran un caos gateando, Anthony era calmado y risueño, dormía más que sus hermanos, la pequeña Allison era una muñeca en tamaño real, pero siempre iba detrás de las maldades de sus hermanos mayores y el pequeño Joseph en cambio era una pequeño torbellino con ojos azules, él fue el primero en balbucear mama, el primero en tomar el biberón solo, el primero en dar sus primero pasos gateando, él primero que hizo gesto hacia los adultos y ganárselos, en conclusión era el único de los 3 hermanos que tenía la personalidad de su padre.

Los niños eran muy sanos, además de tener leves congestiones y uno que otro estornudos nunca presentaron temperaturas, pero aquella no fue la realidad de Allison, por haber sido la más pequeña de los 3 y por ende la que menos nutrientes recibió en su desarrollo en el vientre de Bella, si no era una bronquitis, tenía una peste que hacía a la castaña correr con ella hasta la urgencia del hospital, pero a pesar de todo era una bebe feliz e iba a la par de sus hermanos.

A semanas de cumplir el año de vida Joseph dio sus primeros pasos durante una reunión familiar en casa de Bella, la cual se realizaba todos los domingos, fue un acontecimiento importante, al cabo de unos días Anthony siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, a la pequeña Allison le tomo un par de semanas después de cumplir el año, Bella tomo la decisión de comenzar a trabajar después de que sus habichuelas cumplieran su año de vida.

Al principio hubo quejas de Sofía y Rene, quienes alegaron que los niños eran muy pequeños y que no serían suficientes encargadas por aula… o que Allison se enfermaría más a menudo, pero Bella no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió con su plan.

Al finalizar con su entrevista de trabajo se dio cuenta que muchos la apoyaban sin si quiera conocerla, su historia era de admirarse y le brindaron su apoyo incondicional, su rutina se convirtió en arreglar a la habichuelas, desayunar, preparar bolso individuales con sus pertenencias marcadas, ordenar sus cosas y salir en su auto, llegar al instituto y dejar los bebes en la guardería, marcar su entrada e ir a su salón de clases.

A si fue su rutina, su vida social murió literalmente cuando conoció a Damon y fue sepultada por los bebes, jamás se sintió culpable de algo, ella era feliz con su vida, pero las chicas siempre la animaron a que buscara alguien.

Durante un tiempo agendaron citas a ciegas con Bella con conocidos o algún que otro galán que gustaba de ella, aquello no fue muy bien recibido por los varones en especial por Edward quien seguía enamorado en secreto de su amiga, pero él sabía que Bella jamás lo vería más que con ojos de amigo o peor aún de hermano, pero para deleite de los muchachos los bebes eran tan posesivos con su madre que no dejaban que hombres que no fueran de su círculo se le acercaran a su ella, o incluso a sus mismo amigos les ponía de mal humor en especial al pequeño Joseph que Bella interactuara con otros espécimen masculinos.

A los 2 años los niños ya podían formar frases y comunicarse por sí solos, Joseph era sin duda el cerebro de las maldades, le seguía Allison que con su ternura la cual los dejaba sin castigo y Anthony era el ángel bueno de sus hermanos, pero en lo que respectaba su madre y hombres los 3 niños podían ser un verdadero dolor de muelas.

Edward era el único "privilegiado" en poder abrazar a Bella sin ser emboscado por mordiscos o travesuras… incluso Stefan era víctima de su propia sangre, a los 2 años y medio los niños comenzaron a preguntar por su padre… y ya que tenían muchas figuras paternas solo daban a Edward la posibilidad de ser tratado casi como uno, a Bella esto le rompió el corazón ya que a pesar de tener muchos pretendientes, jamás le intereso estar con otro hombre que no fuera Damon y aunque Edward le había dejado claro que era honor para él que los niños lo vieran así, se sentía egoísta en no dejarlo formar su propia familia.

En el cumpleaños 24 de Bella sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa sin niños para que pudiera por lo menos una noche ser de ella y de nadie más… los niños quedaron al cuidado de Rene y Sofia en la casa de los Salvatore… todo está bien hasta que Stefan recibió una llamada de su hermano la cual no estaba en sus planes, se apartó de sus amigos sin que ellos sospecharan y se fue hasta el jardín de la casa de Bella para poder atender.

-Damon… tanto tiempo… dijo Stefan pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Hey… si mucho… contesto el pelinegro nervioso.

-Que necesitas… Damon en este momento estoy ocupado…

-Hermano yo… te llamo para decir que estoy en la ciudad… por negocios claro y me gustaría si pudiéramos juntarnos… ya sabes con los muchachos y beber unas copas… solo estaré hasta mañana.

Stefan se dio cuenta que Damon había estado en la misma ciudad que sus hijos y su familia y no había sido capaz si quiera de ir a ver qué había sucedido estos casi 3 años de sus ausencia, de haber perdido la etapa más maravillosa de las habichuelas y de cómo Bella se rehusaba a continuar su vida por su maldita culpa, la ira tomo posición a su cuerpo y con todo el veneno que tenía dentro le replico.

-Haz estado en Mistic y no has sido capaz de ver a mama… o a mi… Damon a tus hijos... son tu propia sangre, mi sangre, la sangre de nuestro padre… eres el peor hombre de la tierra, agradezco que Bella no hubiera desperdiciado su vida con un malnacido como tú.

Aquello hizo que Damon se sumiera aún más en su desdicha… lo único que fue capaz de poder decir fue…

-He llegado en la mañana y debo partir al medio día de mañana… no pude ir a ver a mama ya que recién salí de una reunión con unos inversionistas y en cuanto a Bella no soy digno de ir a visitar… sé que fui un imbécil, pero ella está en un lugar mejor ahora y sus hijos están bajo el cuidado de ustedes Elena, Rosalie y Alice incluso Edward no dejaran que me acerque a ellos… solo te pido que me digas donde puedo enviar flores a su tumba…

Stefan tuvo un escalofrio ante las palabras de su mellizo… él pensaba que Bella estaba muerta, esa era la razón de su distanciamiento.

-Eres el idiota más grande del mundo… debes ir con mama y yo me juntare contigo allá, pero tiene que ser en menos de 30 minutos y te puedo jurar Damon que te tragaras cada una de tus palabras… solo dime si serás capaz de hacer esto y te puedo jurar Damon que te llevaras una sorpresa.

El pelinegro se le formo un nudo en el pecho pero reunió todo el coraje que no había tenido durante los casi 3 años y con un simple voy para allá colgó la llamada, tomo una ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y salió en camino hacia la casa donde vivió su infancia sin siquiera sospechar que esa noche iba a descubrir lo que por una mentira perdió, por su orgullo destruyo y por no haber escuchado y comprobado con sus propios ojos se alejó de 3 maravillosos bebes y de una mujer increíble.

-Stefan está todo bien… pregunto Bella a su amigo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Stefan se giró y vio a su amiga, cuñada, comadre y madre de sus sobrinos, le sonrió y con voz estrangulada dijo…

-Es hora de darte tu regalo… Bella es hora de que por fin aclares todo y que mis sobrinos puedan disfrutar de una familia.

Bella lo vio frunciendo el ceño pero asintió, sabía que Stefan era alguien de confianza… era uno de sus más grandes amigos y daría su brazo derecho por él, ella solo asintió y tomo la mano que él le ofreció, la condujo hasta su auto y se fueron hacia la casa Salvatore…

Al llegar Bella bajo del auto sin saber aún que sucedía, pero al ver que estaba en la casa donde estaban sus bebes, no le tomo importancia y se fue tras su amigo, tampoco reparo que había otro auto estacionado frente al garaje, camino los pocos pasos hasta la entrada y espero a Stefan digiera algo, pero en vez de eso solo abrió la puerta en silencio y camino hasta la sala, cuando entraron vio a sus hijos sentados en el suelo mirando un punto fijo, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Sofía en las misma condiciones que sus nietos, pero lagrimas saladas bajaban por sus ojos, un nudo se formó en el estómago de Bella y pensó que algo le había paso a sus habichuelas, corrió hasta donde estaban sus hijos y los reviso uno a uno, pero nunca pensó lo que ocurriría en segundos.

El pequeño Joseph levanto un pequeño dedo en dirección contraria de Bella y con voz baja dijo…

-¿Mami quién es ese señor? Se parece a Tony y a mí...

-Si mami mira… dijo una animada Allison.

-Mamita lo conoces… pregunto en voz baja Anthony.

Bella quedo paralizada en su lugar miro una vez a más a sus pequeños y giro su cabeza para ver lo que el niño decía, su corazón galopaba en su pecho, sus manos tiritaban con anticipación y sintió el aire contenerse en sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y enfrento a su pasado, a su propio demonio, enfrento al padre de sus hijos… a Damon.

Damon por su parte al llegar a la casa de su madre, no reparo del ruido que se escuchaba, risas inundaban la sala, la suave voz de su madre le decía que no estaba sola, dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa de entrada y encamino hacia el ruido, al abrir la puerta una pelota rozo su rostro por escasos centímetros, busco al responsable de aquello y lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejaron inmóvil, en el suelo de la sala, se encontraban 3 pequeños niños, dos varones de cabello azabache con el de él y una pequeña niña de cabello castaño rojizo rizado en las puntas, los 3 niños tenían el mismo color de ojos… los 3 niños tenían el color de ojos de su padre Guissepe, el mismo color de ojos que él.

Busco con la mirada a su madre y la vio en el umbral de otra puerta que daba a la cocina, se tambaleo hasta la repisa de libros y apoyo sus manos en esta, cerro sus ojos tratando de procesar la imagen que había presenciado tan solo unos segundos atrás, sintió como la puerta de entrada era abierta y escucho también el repiqueteo de dos pares de pies en camino a la sala, giro su cuerpo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio que su madre se había sentado y estaba llorando, los niños lo miraban fijo y su hermano se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él, pero lo que lo dejo aún más estático fue la pequeña figura femenina que se acercó con paso grácil hasta los niños, vio como la castaña reviso a cada uno de los pequeños con la preocupación marcada en su rostro y miraba a su madre, para comprobar su estado.

Pensó que aquello era un sueño… Bella viva… y con sus hijos… pero la voz de uno de los niños lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad…

-¿Mami quién es ese señor? Se parece a Tony y a mí... dijo uno de los varones

-Si mami mira… dijo una animada niña.

-Mamita lo conoces… pregunto en voz baja el otro niño.

Vio como Bella se giraba hacia él con los ojos cerrados y tensa, deseo que esto no fuera un sueño y que todo sea real… deseo nunca despertar… muchas noches tuvo la pesadilla de Bella inmóvil en un fría cama de hospital, la castaña abrió sus ojos chocolates y con su dulce voz dijo…

-Damon…

Pero aquella muchacha no fue capaz de soportar la impresión de ver al padre de sus hijos, la falta de aire le paso la cuenta y en menos de un parpadeo Bella cayo desmayada golpeándose la cabeza en la mesa de centro, los niños dieron un grito ahogado y lloraron por su madre, Sofía despertó del shock de ver a su hijo y llamo a una ambulancia, Stefan fue por los niños y como pudo los saco encima de su madre y Damon corrió hasta su lado tomando su cabeza y limpiando el rastro de sangre que salía desde su sedoso cabello castaño el cual estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que la vio, ya no quedaba rastro de la niña que conoció, en vez de eso Bella era todo una mujer… una hermosa mujer, con la piel impecable y blanca como la nieve, labios rosados y mejillas sonrojadas, curvas definidas, la sangre mancho su lado izquierdo de cara haciendo que la desesperación lo dominara.

Por fin tenía en sus brazos a la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, la mujer que estuvo con él a pesar que fue un verdadero idiota con ella, la mujer que tuvo a sus hijos en su vientre y que él negué desde un principio, la mujer que se convirtió en su miseria al pensar por casi 3 años que estaba muerta y que al verla de nuevo hizo que su maltrecho corazón volviera a latir, Damon ya lo había decidido pelearía por Bella, por estar en su vida… pelearía por su familia… por sus hijos.

_**Que les pareció… casi llore en partes… comenten para que siga… besos y abrazos recuerden que esta historia nació por otra… (Gracias angelesoscuros13)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Comenzando a Luchar por ti… por nosotros… por las habichuelas… (POV BELLA)

Mi cuerpo estaba pesado, mi cabeza me martillaba, mis ojos los sentía cocidos a mis mejillas, en conclusión me sentía como la mierda, escuchaba voces a mi alrededor pero solo aumentaban mi dolor de cabeza, no podía encontrara la voz para pedir un poco de silencio.

-"Bella necesito que despiertes nos estas asustando pequeña… por favor dejame ver tus hermosos ojos…"

Ese era Edward… pero lo único que quería era unos minutos más de sueño… sabía que si despertaba debía enfrentarme a Damon y necesitaría todo la fuerza que no tenía en este momento, así que deje la bruma oscura me llevara de nuevo.

-"Por favor Belly Bells… abre tus ojos"…

-"Amiga no nos asustes… Dios voy a matar a Damon"

Esas eran Alice y Elena, juro que intente abrir un ojo cuando escuche sus voces… pero luego nombraron al idiota Salvatore deje de intentarlo.

No sé qué paso después porque los murmullos volvieron y escuche dos voces masculinas a mí alrededor, una la reconocí como la voz del padre del Edward… Carlisle, pero la otra no la reconocí, era profunda y grave, pero suave al oído y tenía un matiz conocido al igual que otro acento que me resulto familiar.

-"Carlisle es normal que aun este en este estado… ya va para 24 horas".

-"Si Will, el shock que tuvo fue muy fuerte, además debes sumar el desgaste físico y finalizar en la contusión craneana… pero creo que su cuerpo está recobrando fuerzas, ella es una persona muy especial… es madre soltera de trillizos, además de ser maestra en una primaria es un sobre cargo muy grande en ella".

-"Wow eso… sorprendente"

-"Si eso mismo dijimos con mi esposa cuando la conocimos"

-"Y el padre… no… ahora entiendo el shock nervioso".

Después de eso vino o través el silencio incomodo, deje que mi mente vagara en mis pensamientos… mis bebes… mis amigos… Rene… Sofía… en Damon y como si hubiera sido invocado por mi nebulosa mente escuche su voz en tenue susurro.

-"Perdon Bella por todo… he sido un malnacido… un cretino… por favor vuelve… vuelve por los niños… son maravillosos… Dios porque me perdí todo de ellos".

"POR IDIOTA" quise gritar pero mordí mi lengua y espere a que siguiera con su monologo interno… debía regodearme después de no saber del idiota por casi 3 años debía por lo menos hacerlo sufrir un poco más… -¿Qué dicen es mucho?...

-"Dios Bella son igual a ti… Anthony es un caballero en miniatura… me recuerda a Stefan y Ed… trago saliva… Edward y la pequeña Allison es tener a una Alice y Elena en un solo cuerpo y Jos… Joseph… ahora sé el porqué de su nombre… él es igual a… igual a"…

No pude más y abrí lentamente mis ojos Damon estaba en la silla junto a mí, y solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana me dejo verlo… si antes creía que era sexi… Dios me libre… por esta tentación que estoy recibiendo bajo mi vientre… ya caí una vez no quiero volver hacerlo… pero no lo soporte más y mi boca se movió sola.

-"A ti"… dije con voz rasposa

El levanto su pulcra cara de Dios Griego y vi como sus ojos pestañaron repetidas veces… creo que era para comprobar que la que había hablado era yo y no su imaginación… su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas secas y nuevas que se deslizaron al ver mis ojos, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara dejándome embobada, pero note que uno de sus ojos estaba un poco morado y su labio tenía un feo golpe… sabía quién había sido y por los daños puedo deducir un Edward o Jasper… porque si hubiera caído en manos de Emmet o Klaus estaría en una cama junto a mi o quizás en la morgue.

-"Bella… Gracias a Dios".

-"Creo que Dios no te pudo ayudar a ti… ¿quién fue?

El negó con la cabeza pero no dijo quien había sido, solo sonrió de lado y dijo…

-"Me lo merecía por idiota… además la saque barata porque mama y Rene se interpusieron… pero nunca imagine que la rubia de Emmet golpeara tan fuerte y Edward es rápido"

Trate de sonreír… Rose me lo imaginaba, pero cuando mis labios se curvaron el mismo martilleo que tuve al principio había vuelto pero más fuerte que hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor, Damon comenzó a inspeccionar mi cara en busca del motivo, recorrió con sus manos el contorno de mi cara, mis ojos, mi mentón, deteniéndose en mis labios… y creo que en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos estaban hambrientos.

Llámenlo destino o suerte… ya que cuando la distancia fue acortada lentamente y faltaban unos escasos centímetros para juntar sus labios con los míos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, las luces se encendieron, haciendo que mis ojos dolieran como el infierno, cerré mis ojos después de no soportar más.

-Umm pensé que aun dormías… los siento… ¿interrumpí algo?... dijo la misma voz que escuche con Carlisle.

No pude abrir mis ojos pero negué con la cabeza y como pude dije...

-"No te preocupes… desperté hace poco"

Escuche el resoplido de Damon a mi lado pero para que al dueño de la voz no le importo y se acercó a mi puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y creo que me comenzó a examinar…

-"Puedes abrir tus ojos… te duele algo".

-"Los ojos los pude abrir pero la luz me lastima y siento mi cabeza un martilleo constante, mi garganta la tengo seca".

Él alejo su mano de mi cara sentí que apago la luz… aventure mi ojo derecho abrirse y cuando sentí la diminución de dolor parpadee con mi dos ojos hasta poder abrirlos totalmente, mi mirada estaba fija en el techo, sentí a Damon acercarse pero no le di importancia, hasta que la voz del hombre a mi derecha hablo…

-"No es horario de visitas… la paciente necesita descansar, por favor retírese".

-"No me iré de su lado hasta saber que está bien". Dijo Damon apretando la mandíbula

Gire mi rostro para calmarlo pero un fuerte dolor volvió a atacar mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos por inercia y trate de levantar una mano a esta pero los cables a los cuales estaba conectada no lo permitieron, en vez de eso la mano del doctor me tomo por la barbilla girando mi cabeza hacia su lado, tomo una linterna pequeña y apunto a mi pupila derecha, el dolor comenzó de nuevo y no me dejo ver nada.

-"Isabella necesito que vuelvas a descansar… le pediré a una enfermera que te suministre un calmante, tus retinas se han visto afectadas por el tiempo en que estuviste fuera… mañana ya estarás mejor y podrás irte en cosa de días… está bien"

Yo solo asentí y escuche como marcaba algo en su Bip personal, Damon aferro una de sus manos a la mías, el cosquilleo que sentí tras ese gesto, me hizo hiperventilar… sabía que había algo de posesividad de Damon ante el médico, pero ni siquiera pude ver quién diablos era, al cabo de unos minutos una voz de mujer ya de edad llego a la habitación, creo que encendió las luces ya que el dolor en mis ojos volvió y con fuerza, sentí como hablaba con él médico, y se dirigía donde mí.

-"Doctor Morris su turno termino hace más de 30 minutos"

-"Si Birdie, pero no podía irme sin antes revisar a la señorita Swan"

La enfermera retiro mi mano de la de Damon y sentí la inyección en la vía conectada a esta, me dolió un poco pero no trate demostrarlo, luego se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a Damon.

-"Joven le aconsejo que se retire, no es horario de visitas y la señorita Swan debe descansar… las visitas son desde las 8 a.m. en adelante".

Damon dio un bufido se acercó a mí y beso el tope de mi cabeza, murmuro un "DESPUES HABLAMOS". Y se fue la enfermera dijo algo que casi no entendí y le hablo con voz autoritaria al médico.

-"Le aconsejo lo mismo Doctor Morris"

Y sin más se fue de la habitación sin antes decir…

-"Estos hombres y su testosterona"

-"Bien creo que fui echado por Birdie… creo que te veré mañana Isabella, descansa".

Una risa salió de mi pecho sin poder contenerme y antes de que sus pasos se retiraran de mi lado dije…

-"Solo Bella… así me llaman mis amigos, Isabella es muy formal y gracias Doctor Morris… que descanse".

Sentí como tomaba mi mano derecha y con un susurro bajo dijo…

-"Dime Will, solo Will Bella".

Un rubor cruzo por mi rostro sentí la sangre agruparse en mis mejillas, con voz rasposa dije.

-"Esta Bien Wi… Will".

Con eso deje que la bruma oscura tomara posesión de mi cuerpo una vez más.

A la mañana después desperté de la bruma en la cual estaba por unos susurros y besos pequeños por toda mi cara y ligeros tironeo en mis manos, abrí mis ojos justo cuando Carlisle y Sofía regañaban a mis bebes por tratar de revivirme, una sonrisa cruzo por mi cara al ver a mis pequeñas habichuelas, el dolor ya era casi imperceptible pero aun así doloroso, el primero en verme fue mi pequeño Joseph.

-"Abuelita Sofía mami, volvió de los sueños… mira"

Mis 3 bebes corrieron a mi lado y se lanzaron a mis brazos, reí con ellos y por fin pude respirar tranquila, ya que los tenia a mi lado y nada les había pasado.

-"Mami no te vuelvas a pegar en tu cabecita" dijo Anthony

-"Shi mami por favor no nos dejes con Tía Elena y tía Alice y abuelita Rene" mi linda Allison dijo subiéndose en la silla que ayer ocupo su padre.

Joseph por su parte se había subido hasta mi regazo y tenía una mano en mi mejilla como si estuviera comprobando que estaba junto a Él como lo había hecho su padre hace muy pocas horas.

-"Bella cómo te sientes" dijo Carlisle viéndonos con felicidad.

-"Bien el dolor de mi cabeza ya casi no lo siento y mis ojos puedo abrirlos, me dolían mucho con la luz".

-"Si leí el reporte de William… Bien te dejare que disfrutes a tus pequeños y regresare en una hora para poder darte el alta está bien".

-"Gracias Carlisle".

-"De nada Bella… Sofía crees poder llamar alguien que venga por ustedes"…

Fruncí el ceño ante eso… los niños son un verdadero terremoto para alguien que no está con ellos siempre y Sofia estaba ya en una edad avanzada… ella o los niños hubieran tenido un accidente, así que el regaño no se hizo esperar

-"Te viniste sola con los niños caminando… Sofía eso es muy peligroso" dije en modo de reproche.

Ella titubeo un poco mirando el suelo, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos.

-"No mami nos trajo el caballero que se parece a Tony y Joe, es muy lindo mami, ayer trajo regalos para los 3 y jugó con nosotros en la casa de la Abuela Sofía" dijo Allison

-"Shi mami a Joe y a mí nos regaló unos autos de carrera y a Alli una muñeca que habla" dijo Anthony.

Mi boca tenía que estar abierta en este momento… mi pecho comenzó a cerrarse y mis ojos se nublaron por un breve momento, pero volví a la realidad con la voz de mi tercer bebe.

-"Mami ese hombe no me gusta… nos da regalo y trajo Helado pero no me gusta cómo te miro…además dice ser el hermano de Tío Stefan, pero no se parece en nada… no como Tony y yo".

Sofia nos veía desde el umbral de la puerta y esta estaba semi abierta, podía ver por el diminuto vidrio de la puerta la figura tensa de Damon, sabía muy bien que estaba escuchando y lo que dijo Joseph lo desarmaría, así que en vez de echar sal a la herida abogue a mi lado bueno, solo por esta vez…

-"Bebes… él se llama Damon y si es el hermano de su tío Stefan… y él mis amores es una persona muy importante para ustedes…- hice una pausa y tome un gran respiro- se acuerdan cuando me preguntaron por qué sus amigos tenían un papa y ustedes no."

Mis hijos me vieron asintiendo.

-"Bueno y se acuerdan que les dije…"

-"Dijiste que él trabajaba mucho y que tenía que estar en otra ciudad, pero que la luna y las estrellas le decían como estábamos". Dijo mi Anthony.

-"Shi mamita y que el angelito de la guarda lo cuidaba para que nos pueda venir a ver algún día"… mi bebita siempre tan linda.

Joseph aún estaba en silencio, pero por su expresión sabía que ya había unido los cabos sueltos, tome su mano y él poso sus ojos azul eléctrico a mí.

-"Mami dices que él hombe de pelo negro y ojos como los de nosotros es nuestro…"

Sus ojitos se abrieron y en su pequeña boca se hizo una O diminuta… los demás bebes solo nos miraban sin entender y sabía que debía decirles ahora que tenía el valor suficiente, mire a Sofía y asentí con la cabeza, ella comprendía lo que quería decir y dejo la figura de Damon en todo se esplendor, ella solo salió de la habitación con las lágrimas contenidas.

Sus ojos me veían con adoración y dolor, sostuve su mirada un poco más, cerré mis ojos y por fin encontré mi voz…

-"Anthony, Allison, Joseph, Damon Salvatore es su… papá".

Vi como Damon contenía el aliento al igual que yo, los niños saltaron de alegría, pero Joseph no, en vez de eso se aferró más a mi cuello, negando con su cabeza, sé que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, en cambio Allison y Anthony estaban colgados de sus brazos, en sus ojos la confusión estaba más que clara, me encogí de hombros y di una pequeña sonrisa, él me la devolvió y pronuncio un "Gracias" mudo y yo por mi parte dije "te costara".

Pero al sentir unas cuantas lágrimas en mi cuello sabía que mi bebe estaba sufriendo… él era el hombre de la casa… siempre se preocupaba de Alli y de mí. Mire a Damon por última vez y él capto el mensaje, se estaba aproximando pero lo detuve con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, de mis 3 habichuelas siempre él más difícil de llegar era Joseph, tenía el gen celoso de los Salvatore y para él no iba a ser fácil dejar que un desconocido venga y le quite todo lo que hemos construido.

Damon dio un suspiro ahogado y salió de la habitación con los otros 2 niños.

-"Joseph… mi amor… estamos solos… bebe mírame".

El no levanto su cara y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-"Hijito… mírame con tus ojos de lucero grandes como las estrellas y fuertes como el cielo" -tome una pausa y el continuo-

-"que cuando yo te miro se llena mi colazon entero"

Me sonrió y capture la última de sus lágrimas, esa frase la dijo para su presentación del día de la madre, fue una poesía que compartió con sus hermanos en el acto de la guardería y cada vez que tiene pena la decimos entre los dos.

-"mami tengo miedo que tú también te vayas con él… no quiero perderte mami… todavía soy muy chiquitito para cuidar de mis manitos".

-"Hijo yo nunca… pero nunca, nunca me voy a ir… que haría yo sin mis habichuelas… además nadie en el mundo los alejara de mi".

Él me sonrió, pero aun había tristeza en sus ojos, levante su cara y cuando lo hice bese su nariz respingada.

-"lo plometes mami que no nos dejara por él"…

-"Lo juro mi bebe por mi dedo chiquito".

-"pero aun así no me gusta que te abrace… ni te de besitos de grandes…eso lo hacen solo mis tíos…no quiero morderlo mami… no me va a querer y se enoja y te lleva"

-"amor nadie me va me alejar… y como sabes de los besos de grandes"

-"Cuando te caíste, él tío Stefan nos llevó a la casita, la tía Rose y el tío Emmet se estaban comiendo la boca y el tío Klaus estaba mordiendo el cuello de tía Caroline… parece que tenían hambre mami, pero en la cocina aún quedaba de las galletitas que tú haces, cuando entramos a la casa, Alli fue donde la tía Rose y le dijo que estaban haciendo, ella se puso roja mami y él tío Emmet se enfermó porque tosió muy fuerte, al final el tío Edward la cargo y nos llevó a la cocina con la tía Elena y tío Stefan y nos dijo que cuando las personas grandes se querían se daban besos de grandes"

Cada vez me sentía más mareada… Dios cuando ponga mis manos encima dejare a Klaus y Emmet sin descendencia… y a Rose y Caroline sin bubíes para más sujetadores…

-"Amor me haces un favor".

-"Shi mamita lo que quieras… pero no cosas de grandes… por favor".

SIP hay va mi último tornillo… apreté la mandíbula y me dirigí a mi pequeño.

-"Puedes ir a la cafetería que está cruzando el pasillo y buscar a tus hermanos y a tu papá…- cuando dije eso Joseph me vio feo, así lo arregle en seguida- perdón a Damon y decirle que nos lleve a casita".

-"Shi mamita… voy, no te vuelvas a dormir para que nos vayamos pronto".

Pero mi bebe no alcanzo a bajarse de la cama, cuando un hombre de unos 26 o 27 años entro a la sala… se notaba bajo la bata de doctor un cuerpo trabajado, su piel se veía bronceada, su cara era lisa y sin ninguna imperfección, sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris y su cabello era de un castaño oscuro muy bien peinado, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa que se amplió más al verme.

Joseph se bajó de la cama sin dejar de ver al médico frente a él… sabia por su postura que no le gusto la invasión, camino hasta el otro extremo de la cama, me fije en sus ojos y pude ver un destello en ellos… quién era no lo sé, pero cuando hablo todo quedo en su lugar, como si hubiera sido un rompecabezas…

-Bella me alegra que este bien… Carlisle me ha dicho que te iras en unas cuantas horas…

Aún estaba con el ceño fruncido no recordaba haberlo visto, pero si escuchado en alguna parte.

-Creo que no sabes quién soy… bueno dejame refrescar tu memoria… anoche te vine a ver antes de que volvieras al mundo de los sueños"

-Wil… William…

-Si Bella…pero solo Will, para ti y ahora veo el porqué de tu diminutivo… le haces justicia a tu nombre… Bella… en italiano significa hermosa.

Ok que alguien llame a los bomberos que me estoy quemando… mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y el aire me falto en fracción de segundos, pero mi bebe salió al rescate.

-"Perdon señor doctor, pero mi mami me dijo que vaya por mi pap… Damon para irnos a la casa… y no creo que le guste que le diga eso a mí mamita… eso lo dicen las personas que se quieren y mi hermano y yo no nos gusta que digan eso a mí Mama y solo le dicen BELLA mis tíos y tías no gente que no conocemos… mami voy por mis manitos y Damon".

Él vio a mi hijo con ojos asombrados y con un poco de gracias en ellos, luego fijo su vista en mí y con una sonrisa deslumbrante dijo…

-"Wow jamás había sido regañado de esa manera… ni menos por un pequeño, perdón si te moleste Isabella no quiero causarte problemas con tus hombres".

-"No te preocupes Will… siempre han sido unos celosos de primera… y ahora que el idiota de su padre quiere formar parte de su vida se sienten amenazados".

Él me sonrió una vez más y dijo.

-Yo igual me pondría así si tuviera una mama tan hermosa… y por su padre no te preocupes que puedo ayudar en eso… sabes que puedo ocultar un cuerpo… mi padre era policía.

Reí ante su idea y cuando estaba por decir algo más se acercó a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla derecha un leve cosquilleo se instaló en aquel lugar, William era él primero en traspasar mis barreras, y no creo que haya sido por el hecho de haberme atendido durante mi estado de catatonia.

-Creo que me he quedado embelesado… señorita Swan… no creí que aún quedaba gente como usted… y sus hijos son increíbles… a pesar de estar sola con ellos hizo un trabajo increíble…

Mi garganta se secó y un leve temblor se apodero de mi… hace mucho tiempo que nadie me decía un cumplido… bueno nadie fuera de mi círculo de amigos.

-Me gustaría frecuentarla… claro si me lo permite…

Yo solo pude asentir y otro rubor se instaló en mi cara, mordí mi labio inferior y vi como William cerro los ojos, Jesucristo… es mi idea o la habitación subió unos grados… saco una pequeña tarjeta con su mano libre de su bolsillo de la bata y lo puso en mi mano derecha, después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos escuchamos un carraspeo de garganta más unos leves gruñidos desde la puerta.

Pestañee para volver a la realidad y me fije que la mano de William aún seguía en mi cara, él por su parte miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta y se apartó de mi, desconecto la vía de mi brazo y se aseguró de firmar unos papeles, luego se acercó de nuevo a mí y beso el dorso de mi mano derecha guiñándome un ojo.

Pero no duro mucho ya que mis dos terremotos se apoderaron de mis manos y con el ceño fruncido vieron a Will hasta que se acercó a la puerta, al llegar al lado de Damon se quedaron viendo unos instantes los cuales hicieron que todo el cuarto se volviera incómodo y pequeño, cuando por fin Will se giró para irse Damon choco accidentalmente su hombro con el de él, negué con mi cabeza y cuando por fin estuvimos los 5 solos dije…

-"Listos para irse a casita"

Mis bebes aun con el ceño fruncido me vieron y al procesar lo que dije sonrieron como el maldito gato del país de las maravillas y los 3 dijeron…

-"Siiiii mami vamos a casa… con nuestros papi" bueno solo lo último lo dijeron dos de ellos porque Joseph volvió a fruncir el ceño y miro feo a Damon quien también estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia la puerta, pero una sonrisa en su cara se extendió, alzo una mano hacia mí y dijo…

-"No sabes lo que deseabas que digieras eso".

Se que he demorado mucho, mucho pero pensé que no tenia mucha aceptación por falta de rewiews no me gusta dejar a medias lo que he empezado… pero he decidido acortar mis historias… besitos y gracias por las personitas que dan un poco de su tiempo en escribir… besitos con el corazón de melón y les envio un guiño de Damon… Mili


	7. Chapter 7

_** Capítulo 7**_

_**¿Es tarde para pedir otra oportunidad?… (Bella Pov)**_

Los días después de mi estadía en el hospital estuvieron… como decirlo… mmm, ¿tensos?

Mis amigos hicieron guardia en mi casa de enfermeras, Carlisle me dio reposo por 7 días en casa para poder darle a mi cuerpo y mente unas leves vacaciones de todo el terremoto que es mi vida en este momento, Damon venia los días que le tocaba a su hermano o su madre para visitarme, ya que las amenazas de mis queridos amigos le darían miedo hasta al mismísimo "Padrino" y no era broma textualmente había escuchado a Rose decir…

-"Te acercas a 2 mts. De Bella o de las habichuelas y tus lindos ojos azules no volverán a ver la luz del día".

Otra amenaza fue…

-"Escucha Salvatore vuelvo a ver una lagrima en los ojos de Bella y date por muerto"… ese era Klaus.

-"Te moleré todos los huesos de tu estúpido cuerpo si dañas a mi Bellita, escuchaste idiota… todos los huesos". Ese amoroso comentario fue hecho por Emmet oso Mckarthy.

-"Escucha bien Damon se hacer maravillas con una lima de uñas y Bonnie trabaja tan bien con un maletín de maquillaje que ni tu Santa madre te reconocerá y Caroline no tiene problemas con enterrar tu estúpido cuerpo en las profundidades del lago… no vengas con tu veneno con Bella". Esas habían sido Caroline, Bonnie y Alice.

Pero de quien más me sorprendí fue Edward… su posesividad fue aplastante… sé que ha sido más cercanos a mí en todo momento, pero haberme llamado su mujer me dejo en shock he hizo que se agarraran a golpes a minutos después de haber llegado del hospital…

Flash Back…

-"Papi… papi mira nuestra cashita"… dijo Allison saltando desde su nueva silla para auto que Damon había comprado para los niños, eran muy lindas pero sobretodo costosas.

-"Allie no saltes así te vas a dañar… Mami mira tu hija, dile algo"… ese era mi Joseph, en su papel de protector.

Damon miraba a los niños embelesado y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios, en cambio mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón martillaba a mil por hora… sabía que los chicos estaban en casa porque Carlisle llamo a Edward, y también sabía que la 3 Guerra Mundial no sería nada en relación de los chicos y Damon, casi me daba pena lo que vendría.

Anthony miraba por la ventana opuesta y sin prestar atención a lo que sus hermanos estaban discutiendo, era mi pequeño caballero en armadura, las personalidades de mis hijos se adaptaban a sus nombres y de quien se los había elegido y agradecí no haber completado el nombre de Allison con Rose.

A tan solo una cuadra de casa Damon giro su cabeza a mi lado y sonrió, pero mi cara debía tener una mueca o el malestar me había alcanzado porque detuvo el auto y alzo una mano a mi mejilla, aquello hizo que Joseph intentara zafarse pero las correas se lo impidieron.

-"Damon por favor continua es solo un leve dolor en mi cabeza… hazlo por los niños".

Y al parecer resulto porque giro su cuerpo y volvió a conducir al llegar a casa, mi puerta fue literalmente arrancada y unos fuertes brazos me sacaron del interior, alcance a levantar mis ojos para ver a las chicas sacar a los niños y llevarlos al interior.

Los brazos a mí alrededor se ciñeron aún más fuertes, por el perfume supe que era Edward quien me ceñía a su cuerpo, besaba mis cabellos e acariciaba mi espalda en pequeños círculos.

-"Dios Bella no me vuelvas a ser esto… pequeña me preocupe mucho"

Esta feliz por estar en casa y tranquila al saber que mis amigos estaban aquí, deje incluso que mi cabeza olvidara los acontecimientos de los últimos 2 días y hasta se me olvido por completo… Damon.

Y como si el diablo lo hubiera impulsado me arrebato de los brazos de Edward, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera en el césped, cuando pude levantar mi cabeza Damon y Edward se golpeaban el uno al otro al otro extremo del sendero de la casa, Klaus y Emmet trataban de separarlos, Stefan y Jasper me revisaban si tenía algún otro daño, las chicas y Jacob al ver la escena se encerraron con los niños en la casa, agradecí aquello.

Con la ayuda de los chicos me levante, tome la manguera de riego y accione el agua, dirigí el chorro a la batalla campal que se libraba a unos cuantos metros de mí, al parecer funciono porque los chicos se separaron viéndome con la ceja alzada, el mareo me llego aún más fuerte y mi trasero me estaba diciendo que saludar el suelo me había dejado una consecuencia.

-"Si van a ver cuál de los dos es el macho alfa bien por mi… pero lejos de mi casa, tengo 3 niños que están muy inquietos por su culpa y yo tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza que me está partiendo el alma y más encima agreguen un dolor en el culo, porque un idiota me empujo para sacarme de los brazos de otro idiota"

Los dos bajaron la cabeza en derrota sabían que tenía razón mis piernas flaquearon y mi visión se volvió borrosa, Klaus me tomo desde la cintura y me llevo a la casa, pero me acorde de lo que me habían dicho los niños y como aún tenía la manguera en mi mano la encendí dando el pleno a su rostro, luego gire a Emmet quien quedo mojado de pies a cabeza y finalice por Jasper y Stefan por su regalito…

-"Y eso porque Bella nosotros no hicimos nada" dijo Emmet con la cara de póker.

-"Eso idiota fue por su sesión de besos que hicieron de testigos a mis hijos… ¿sabían que pensaban que tenían hambre y se estaban comiendo a sus tías?

Escuche un fuerte "los sentimos Bella". Me gire hacia Stefan y le dije… -"Y tu… ese fue el pago de tu "regalito"…

Me apoye en el barandal del porche y subí los peldaños abrí la puerta y camine hasta el sofá derrumbándome en él, los niños estaban en el patio trasero y Sofia y Rene a mi lado, escuche las amenazas de mis amigos y la voz de Edward hizo que la cabeza girara y me profundizara en el oscuridad…

-"No te quiero ver cerca de mi Bella y los niños… me escuchaste desgraciado… yo estuve ahí cuando tú te fuiste… yo estuve para Bella en el parto y estuve para el bautizo, para las primeras palabras de los niños, los primeros pasos, las idas al hospital, las noches sin sueño de Bella por los niños, las veces en que su cuerpo no daba más por el cansancio al cuidar a los trillizos por su cuenta… yo… no tu… así que haznos un favor a todos por aquí y lárgate, nadie te necesita".

Fin del flash back.

En fin mi licencia acaba el día de mañana y como es domingo se hará la reunión familiar en mi hogar, no había tenido ningún altercado extra con los chicos y Damon, él me daba un poco de pena… por lo menos lo intentaba con los niños y acercarse y conocerlos, pero le ha sido muy difícil, en especial por parte de Joseph.

La última vez se fue cojeando, su auto tenía un gran golpe en un vidrio trasero y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pintura blanca… sip, había sido víctima de mi pequeño angelito, les podría decir que me mantuve firme con él, pero las situaciones fueron muy graciosas cuando ocurrían, las cuales apostaría mi brazo derecho que habían sido aprendidas por Emmet, Jacob y Klaus… los cuales siempre le hacen bromas a Edward, Jasper y las chicas, ah y Stefan.

El día de hoy me encontraba sola, Sofia me había pedido llevarse a los niños para ir de compras con Damon, que les había prometido visitar el zoológico y comprar sus útiles escolares que les faltaban… accedí con la condición de que ninguno llegara por su cuenta en un auto, o que arrastraran media juguetería con ellos o un pequeño centro comercial, ya que ese es el trabajo de las chicas y si encontraban una prenda que no aprobaran ellas yo pagarías las consecuencias.

Por la mañana finalice mi trabajo atrasado para el colegio, califique unos exámenes y prepare mi bolso para el día lunes, las cosas de las habichuelas y por fin pude ordenar mi casa, no es que estuviera desordenada, pero me di cuenta que muchas cosas no existían antes de que me fuera de paseo al hospital, regué mis plantas y trasplante unos hermosos lirios que Rene me había obsequiado, estaba muy concentrada en mi tarea que me perdí del mundo a mi alrededor hasta que alce la cabeza y vi un par de pies a mi lado.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando fui descubriendo la figura masculina a mi lado y al levantar mis ojos hasta su rostro un jadeo salió de mi garganta, Dios… se veía mejor que estatua griega…

-"Creo que no debes hacer eso aun… estas débil para estar bajo el sol y en esa posición incómoda Bella"

Mi cerebro aún estaba de vacaciones porque de mi garganta no salió ni pio. Pensé que no volvería a ver, pero aquí a mi lado estaba Will.

-"Bella estas bien te pusiste pálida… Bella responde"

Sacudí mis neuronas para que vuelvan a funcionar al parecer recordaron en ponerse a trabajar, le di una sonrisa y me levante y el como buen caballero me ayudo.

-"Si estoy bien… muchas gracias… pero… ¿cómo, porque estás aquí?, no es que me moleste ni nada… me encanta verte de nuevo fuera del hospital… pero Dios esto es raro.

Will se pasó las manos por el cabello… se encontraba incomodo, una sonrisa surgió de su boca y con su voz suave y profunda me dijo…

-"Bueno… yo… que… quería verte y sab… saber de ti y tus hijos… si no has tenido inconvenientes con el… con el…

Qué lindo cada vez me gustaba más…

-"Con el idiota que me embarazo y me dejo y que decidió joderme la existencia 3 años después… Na… estoy bien te lo juro…solo un poco ansiosa ya que el lunes vuelvo a mi vida normal y eso quiere decir batallar con niños, tareas, deberes atrasados, los niños y su guardería… en fin retomar mi rutina"

Will me veía a los ojos con un brillo en los suyos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de color beige y una camisa azul, su habitual ordenado peinado y una chaqueta bajo su brazo, al parecer recién habría salido del hospital, se veía bien bajo la luz del sol, no sé cuantos minutos estuvimos solo viéndonos, pero recordé que había dejado en el horno unas galletas para el día de mañana, invite a Will a pasar y fui a mi hermosa cocina, me fije mi aspecto por el reflejo del refrigerador y casi me caí de culo.

Estaba con mis vaqueros que alcanzaban la mitad de mis pantorrillas y las rodillas estaban de un fuerte color café al haber estado arrodillada en la tierra, la camiseta negra que llevaba se apegaba a mi cuerpo por delante pero poseía unos agujeros en el vientre dejando ver un poco de piel… mis convers ya no eran azules, sino que la tierra cubría gran parte de ellas, mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, pero la mano de Will me levanto la cara hasta la suya.

-"No te avergüences por cómo te ves… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y no muchas hacen lo que tu… te preocupas de tu casa, tus hijos y tu jardín… eres la mujer ideal… ni siquiera mi madre o mi hermana son capaces de velar por sus propias plantas… en vez de eso le pagan a un jardinero"

Acaricio el contorno de mi cara con uno de sus dedos, deteniéndose en mi boca, la delineo con su dedo índice causando en mi respiración se volviera errática, me cosquillaban los labios, por el infierno que lo deseaba, este era el primer hombre que realmente me veía y no le importaba un carajo mi complicado paquete… no era como el resto con los que las chicas habían formado citas, algunos les hablaba de mis hijos y salían huyendo a los segundos después, otros solo sonrían falsamente para tener un poco más "atención" por mi parte, pero Will no ha sido así.

Siempre se ha referido a mis hijos de buena forma y por lo que me conto Carlisle que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí y él fue quien dejo pasar a los niños con Sofia, también le preguntaba por mi estado durante estos días a Carlisle… solo a Elena y Alice les había contado de él porque se le escapo un comentario de mi pequeña Allie, era atractivo y hacia que algo retumbara en mi pecho… y eso amigos míos no ha sucedido desde el Idiota Salvatore…

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, sus bellos ojos grises me dejaban sin habla… porque diablos no solo me besaba… la abstinencia me estaba pasando la factura… ya que estaba más que dispuesta a estrellar mis labios con los suyos si él no se apuraba… pero cuando estaba finalizando mi monologo interno Will por fin puso sus labios con los míos, era tan dulce que me derretí en sus brazos, gracias a Dios me a sujeto porque o sino habría aterrizado de bruces al suelo saludándolo.

Un gemido escapo de su garganta cuando abrí mis labios para él, su lengua recorrió la mia, danzando en mi boca, mis manos se fueron a su cuello, y él puso las suyas en mis caderas, acariciando la piel que se descubría al alzar mis brazos, roce mis dientes por su labio inferior y aquello hizo que se desinhibiera un poco más, ya que me acorralo contra la fría puerta del refrigerador, se deslizo por mi cuello mordiendo en el proceso parte de este y cuando lo hacía sentía mariposas en mi bajo vientre. Algo en mi cabeza mi hizo recordar que tenía plantas en el horno… esperen no eran plantas eso hice antes… que eran galletas en el jardín… Dios galletas en el horno, solté a Will y corrí hasta la estufa, tome los guantes sin ponérmelos y saque la lata con mis galletas cocidas, casi doradas… Will se rio a mis espaldas y me ayudo a ponerlas sobre la encimera, cogí una espátula y las retire, Will engancho sus brazos en mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro dando besos en la piel detrás de mí oreja, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran en el acto.

-"Dios... Bella… eres increíble… disculpa si te abrume yo no soy así… pero no me pude contener más"

-"No te disculpes Will… eso fue… wow... yo no he estado… con nadie más desde Damon y no quiero que te hagas malas referencias mías… Will yo no soy así besando a todos los hombre guapos y"

Pero no pude continuar porque me giro y beso con más intensidad que la vez pasada, me envolvió más fuerte aun y recorrió mis curvas por mis costados…exploro cada rincón de mi boca y cuando por fin se separó de mi dijo…

-"Jamás pensare eso de ti… y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que no tengo otro idiota en la lista de Ex… Bella lo que te dije en hospital quiero hacerlo… quiero verte más seguido… salir a citas contigo y ver si funciona y me creas conveniente de ser algo… algo más para ti… para tus hijos"

No me pude aguantar y lo bese con fuerza enrede mis brazos en su cabello despeinando su pulcro cabello, mordí, jugué, lamí todo lo que pude, me sentía en el cielo, a pesar un poco más baja que él, hice todo aquello que tenía retenido dentro de mi… pero aquello no iba a durar mucho.

No sentí el auto llegar, no sentí a los niños entrar a la casa y correr a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y que yo los regañara, no sentí los pasos hacia la cocina, no me percate de la puerta abriéndose, lo único que sentí fueron unas manos arrancándome de Will y dejándome prácticamente en el suelo, me aferre a la encimera pero me olvide que la lata del horno aún estaba ahí y caliente, mi mano izquierda sufrió el daño en la parte inferior donde se une con la muñeca, unos cuerpos cayeron a mi lado entre gruñidos y golpes secos.

Dios el dolor me hacía botar lágrimas, pero la batalla campal a mi lado me aterraba aún más… por mis hijos, me levante y vi a Damon sobre Will golpeando todo lo que sus puños podían, pero Will los detenía antes de que fueran impactados en su rostro, algunos fallaban y paraban en su torso, abrí el grifo y llene una jarra de agua, cuando estaba por la mitad, la arroje a los Rocky Balboa en mi piso.

Will se detuvo al instante, pero Damon no, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca extraña y respira entrecortado, no quería gritar así que me puse a la altura de él, tome su cara por los lados y abofetee su rostro, pero lo hice con la mano lastimada, lo cual me hizo sisear de dolor y caer de culo.

En menos de un segundo fui levantada del suelo y puesta mi mano en el grifo, el contacto de la herida con el agua, hizo que el ardor aumentara un poco, disminuyendo de a poco, alce mi cabeza y vi como Will se ponía en modo doctor atendiéndome, giro la cabeza hacia mí y con voz neutral me pregunto de algún botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando recordé que estaba en el baño del segundo piso, Damon fue corriendo a buscarlo, Will fue dulce cuando hice una mueca de dolor, gracias a Dios que era poco, pero profunda, una quemadura grado 2 de 5 cm., en forma de medialuna… genial añadan otra marca a mi cuerpo… al paso que voy antes de los 30 voy a ser un mapa andante.

Damon llego y en su cara estaba entre preocupada y enojada, le paso el botiquín a Will y puso la pomada antiséptica y vendo mi herida, poco a poco y al finalizar beso la venda, aquello hizo que Damon gruñera, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y alce mi muñeca hacia él, al parecer lo hizo recapacitar y bajo la cabeza en respuesta, Will beso el tope de mi cabeza miro su reloj.

-"Bella debo irme, si sientes olor, o te sube temperatura por llámame y ve al hospital yo estaré en segundos ahí… si… y piensa lo que te dije… no te quiero presionar… pero dame una respuesta está bien".

-"Gracias Will… yo… te llamare"…

Lo acompañe hasta su auto, algo en mi necesitaba verlo lo de nuevo, quería volver a besarlo, pero me acobarde ya que por la ventana vi a Joseph y Anthony apuntando con su juguete de angry birds a Will y Allison tenía una especie de globos en sus manos y no creo que sea solo agua en ellos… sacudí mi cabeza ante aquello.

-"Will nosotros los domingos hacemos un almuerzo familiar y me gustaría que vinieras… es divertido… los chicos juegan y hacemos bromas… comemos cosas ricas y… ven, si"

-"Bella, me encantaría pero mañana tengo doble turno en el hospital… debo cubrir a la doctora Sparks, que esta con licencia por su bebe enfermo, pero me encantaría venir… quizás en otra ocasión… podríamos salir a comer durante la semana próxima… si no tienes mucho trabajo y puedan cuidar a los niños".

-"Me parece bien… yo te llamo… Gracias de nuevo… por todo, por curarme, y perdona al idiota dentro… no sé porque lo hizo, pero te juro que lo voy a interrogar"

-"No te preocupes nos vemos entonces"

Nos quedamos mirando una al otro me estaba acercando pero Will beso el tope de mi cabeza y dijo…

-"No sabes cuánto deseo besarte, pero creo que si lo hago recibiré una no muy grata advertencia de tus guardianes… llámame cuando este desocupada… me gustaría escuchar tu voz antes de dormir"

Se subió a su auto y se fue, me gire y fui como una furia a regañar a los hombres y la señorita dentro de la casa, a los pequeños por maldadosos y al idiota de su progenitor por ser un cavernícola celoso, estúpido hijo de… eso no, perdón Sofia, mal nacido, que viene a marcar territorio que no tiene.

Entre a mi casa, azote la puerta sin querer, me gire a las escaleras y con voz dura llame a mis hijos.

-"Joseph Nicolás, Anthony Stefan, Allison Paige Swan bajen en este instante"

Los niños corrieron escaleras abajo y se sentaron en el sillón, Joseph estaba enojado, Anthony con el ceño fruncido y Allison ya retenía las lágrimas, cruce mis brazos en mi pecho y los regañe los mande a su habitación sin poder televisión o jugar con los nuevos juguetes que su padre les había regalado, los mande a bañar y acostarse y solo eran las 7 de la tarde, cuando ya los tenía en su habitación acostados baje las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina, Damon aún estaba en la misma posición en la cual lo deje, su cabeza estaba bajo sus brazos y ligeros temblores salían de su cuerpo, me acerque a él y me senté frente, Damon no levanto la cabeza, me agache a su altura y levante con mis manos su cabeza, lo que vi me partió el alma pero debía de hacerlo… Damon debía de saber todo, lo tome de su mano y lo lleve a mi despacho, en donde estaba todo la evidencia del pasado y la de ahora.

-"Bella yo lo siento… no debí"…

-"Damon cállate y escucha… -saque la carpeta con los resultados del ADN y la otra carpeta en donde me entere de la verdad, solo le entregue la del ADN, el me vio con el ceño fruncido-… Lo que tienes en tus manos es el resultado de las pruebas de ADN de las habichuelas, Stefan se hizo los análisis de sangre cuando nacieron los niños, ellos me decían que no era necesario pero lo hice de todos modos… porque te lo había prometido"

Damon miraba cada uno de los papeles, saque los álbumes de fotos que les había hecho a los niños en sus primeros años de vida el tercero estaba a medio terminar ya que aún no era su cumpleaños, los puse por orden en el escritorio y prendí la televisión y busque los videos de los niños, Damon miraba con lágrimas en las mejillas cada uno de los recuerdos plasmados en las fotos, desde las mías embarazadas, hasta las de la semana pasada.

Al terminar puse Play y el video comenzó… las chicas habían sintetizado todos los videos en un solo Cd… gracias tecnología… por la pantalla me veía con mis ropas Premamá, pareciendo Dumbo y abajo decía "Bella 7 Mes", después los arreglos de la casa, cada uno de los chicos trabajando y mi gran vientre sobresalía debajo de una caja con ropa de bebe, las imágenes cambiaron al hospital, la voz de Emmet se escuchaba diciendo algo de los bebes, los niños estaban en incubadoras, era después de la cesárea de Allison, se enfocaba cada bebe y luego apareció la imagen de Edward junto a mí en la camilla, como siempre yo inconsciente y Rene a mi lado en la sala de maternidad, la imagen cambio a cuando los bebes estaban conmigo en mi habitación, Elena cargaba a Joseph, mientras Sofia peleaba con Rene por Anthony, mientras yo alimentaba a Allison, gracias a dios me había cubierto con una mantita la cabeza de mi Allison y mi pecho, luego salía la imagen de los tres bebes sobre mi cama mientras yo estaba en el baño.

El video para abruptamente y Damon me veía fijo, apunte de nuevo la pantalla y al paso de unos segundos las imágenes volvieron, a las semanas después, las chicas grababan sus avances, en sus cunas, su coche triple, su primer mes de vida, los primeros gorgoteos de mis hijos, las veces que los vestían idénticos, inclusos habían imágenes mías sobre el suelo cuando intentaba hacer gatear a los chicos, los primeros pasos, el bautizo y la réplica de vestido que las chicas me hicieron vestir, era tipo Marilyn Monroe, y luego salieron unas imágenes de Alice y Elena cuando cuidaban a los niños mientras llevaba a Allie al médico, ellas explicaban lo que pasaba me daban fuerza, luego llego el primer cumpleaños y la pequeña fiesta que le dimos, luego el primer día en la guardería y lo gracioso que fue ya que todos habían ido y muchos por no decir todos lloraban porque los niños entraban al jardín infantil, Emmet, Klaus, Jacob, Jasper, Edward lloraban más que los niños, luego llego la imagen del día de las madres y los niños actuando, como lindas abejas y mi Allison de flor, la navidad, año nuevo, sus maldades, cuando aprendieron a usar la cámara y me grababan durmiendo… dios que vergüenza… su segundo cumpleaños, sus actividades en la guardería, cuando me visitaban en el salón de clases y luego paso el segundo acto del día de las madres, donde los niños habían dicho su linda poesía, luego la cinta cambio a el día del padre… y estábamos preparando a los niños en sus disfraces para la poesía y Anthony me hizo la pregunta de sus padre… a la cual les dije aquella mentira que sus padre trabajaba lejos y que la luna y las estrellas le contaban de ellos.

Damon miraba la imagen sin despegar los ojos, pero su rosto estaba inundado en lágrimas, en ese pequeño CD estaba la vida de mis hijos, casi 3 años de su historia y que él perdió, la imagen cambio y salió una donde Edward y Anthony estaban practicando piano juntos, mientras Allie jugaba con sus muñecas y sus tías estaban como en una mini sesión de spa con mi hija… y Joseph jugaba en el jardín con los chicos a los indios, luego la cámara se enfoca a mí y yo estaba mirando por la ventana mientras la voz de Jasper hablaba…

_-"¿Qué te sucede Bella?- lo mire y le dije… -"¿tú crees que algún día él los quiera conocer?… no… sabes que… no importa pronto cumplirán los 3 años y son lo mejor que he tenido… mis habichuelas son todo para mí"… _

La cinta continuo con imágenes de los niños en el jardín corriendo entre ellos mientras yo los perseguía en el jardín… los 4 sonriamos y se abalanzaron a mi cuando tropecé con un juguete, los 3 me daban besos y gritaban "_te queremos mami_"… y en eso la cinta se acabo

Seque las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y fui hasta el escritorio tome la carpeta con los antecedentes de Katherine y su infertilidad y se la pase a Damon, pero no lo deje que la abra, levante su cabeza y pude ver todo el dolor en su alma, pero él debía saber del dolor que sufrí yo por su culpa, el dolor que tuve al verme sola con 3 bebes prematuros, el dolor que tuve cuando estuvo conmigo y jugo a su antojo y la razón por la cual él debía dejarme rehacer mi vida…

-"Después de esto Damon, te voy a pedir que por favor dejes que mi vida se vuelva a formar… te di la oportunidad y pisoteaste lo que dije, está bien lo comprendo creías una mentira, pero hasta tu madre me creyó… no te estoy pidiendo nada, ni siquiera que te hagas cargo de los niños, lo he hecho bien hasta el momento… pero escúchame Damon… necesito volver a entregar mi corazón… he estado sola este último tiempo y Will tienes buenas intenciones conmigo y los niños… dejame ser feliz Damon"

Él solo me veía con aun más dolor en sus ojos sabía que lo estaba hiriendo, juro por lo más sagrado que no era mi intención, pero le perdone muchas cosas en el pasado para que ahora venga a reclamar algo que ni siquiera existió.

-"Bella por favor dame una última oportunidad… solo una… por los niños… por ti… por mi… Bella… por favor dejame hacer una verdadera familia contigo y mis hijos… no quiero perderte… no de nuevo… pensé que estabas muerta Bella… que habías muerto en el parto de los bebes, por eso no fui capaz de verlos, porque pensé que te había perdido para siempre y ahora estas aquí a mi lado… solo una Bella, te lo suplico"

Mi cabeza estaba en un caos total… como que me creyó muerta… esto estaba muy enredado y tenía pinta de telenovela barata, cerré mis ojos y sentí como Damon me besaba con intensidad, unas de sus manos estaba en mi nuca y la otra en mi espalda acercándome más a él, Dios no recordaba el sabor de sus besos, me sentía en el cielo, mis brazos se fundieron en su pelo azabache enredando mis dedos en sus hebras, sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda baja acariciando la piel expuesta por mi camiseta negra, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así pero los recuerdos volvieron a mí, acabe el beso y con voz suave dije a Damon…

-"Sé que aun tienes contacto con Katherine, a Elena se le salió por error, no puedo darte otra oportunidad hasta que tú arregles tus asuntos y tu pasado… pero los niños siempre van a estar para ti, jamás he tratado de alejarlos de ti, pero yo soy otro tema Damon, al verte solo recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste y tengo miedo que lo vuelvas hacer, no es fácil armar tu corazón después de lo que tú me hiciste y gracias a Dios que tengo amigos como los míos, pero no puedo darte otra oportunidad… no ahora, lo siento"

Damon bajo la cabeza en derrota y se levantó pero dejo la carpeta roja de Katherine sobre el escritorio, lo volví a tomar y la deje en sus manos, me gire hacia la puerta y abrí la para que saliéramos, fui hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta de calle, esperando para que se vaya, Damon avanzo los pasos restantes y al pasar a mi lado me atrajo de nuevo a su pecho, beso mis labios y me soltó, pero antes de salir completamente de la casa me dijo…

-"Sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero ahora estoy aquí tratando de redimir el Idiota que fui… quiero a mis hijos Bella… los quiero con todo mi corazón y mi alma y peleare por ellos, pero también te deseo a ti… juro por la tumba de mi padre que estaremos casados antes de que termine el año… seremos una familia Bella… y tendremos más Habichuelas dalo por echo"

Me dio su tan familiar y conocida sonrisa daleada marca Salvatore, de la cual caí ante sus pies, no me cabía duda que seguiría en modo de conquista hacia mí, pero dos pueden jugar este juego…solo que Damon debía conocer toda la verdad en antes de querer algo más conmigo así que se lo recordé…

-"Esta bien, pero antes solo lee la carpeta en tus manos y arregla tu pasado… Damon hazlo por mí y también por ti… mereces la verdad y veo que aún no la sabes, hasta pronto Damon"

Cerré la puerta y baje mi espalda por la superficie hasta llegar al suelo, cerré mis ojos y deje que las lágrimas por fin bajaran de mis ojos, mi fuerza había llegado hasta el final… por hoy, mañana seria otro día, tome el teléfono y mande un mensaje grupal a las únicas personas que sabía que subirían el ánimo… a mis locas amigas, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y quedaron con un… "Wii piyamada en casa de Bella" y otro que decía… "Saca a mis sobrinos de su castigo antes de que lleguemos… o si no te amarraremos y haremos un cambio de look en ti… atte. Rose" Esta mujer me daba escalofríos hací que antes de que sea secuestrada por las locas fui hasta el baño lave mi cara, subí las escaleras y llegue a la habitación de mis hijos, los cuales estaban en una pelea de almohadas sobre sus camas, tome una y la lance a Joseph, luego arremetí contra Anthony y finalice con cosquillas contra Allie…

-"Chicos busquen sus sacos de dormir que las locas de sus tías vienen a una piyamada"

Allison era la más feliz y corrió en busca de su saco de princesas en cambio los niños se miraron con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa siniestra cruzo por sus hermosas caras, sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba y deseaba con todo mi ser que sea para Rose…

-"Por favor esta vez que no lleguen los bomberos… pero pueden hacer algo chiquitito a su tía Rose… solo que yo no sé nada Ok"

-"Ok mami, sin Bomberos esta vez"

Y corrieron por sus cosas, necesitaba esto una buena terapia " . . . .Y . . .HIJOS" por parte de mis amigas solo espero que los niños no hagan que necesite uniformados, los bomberos ya conocían su marca personal en las maldades y los identificarían sin ni siquiera investigación… aun no sé cómo la ropa interior de mis amigas y las mías quedaron en el techo la última vez y frente del porche nuestros sujetadores formaban una linda guirnalda por la entrada de la casa… sip esos son mis pequeños ángeles.

VOLVI… NO ME LANCE DESDE LA CASA DEL PERRO, NI ME AHOGUE CON AGUA EN UNA TAPA DE BEBIDA… PERO AUN ASI SOLO TUVE TAN SOLO 2 REWIEW EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… POR FISSS DEJEN SU HUELLITA… NO LES PIDO NADA MAS, AUNQUE SI DEJAN EFECTIVO NO ME ENOJARIA XD.

LOS QUIERO MILI


End file.
